Halo: NCIS
by general MB
Summary: To rescue a Spartan lost in time, the Master Chief and Blue team must go on their wildest mission yet: back in time to the 21st century. But things get complicated as they draw the attention of a certain team from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service.
1. Chapter 1: back to the future 101

**Message from the general**: If you didn't guess from the description this is a Halo/NCIS crossover... it can work. But if you readers have never watched NCIS then I can't help you.

And don't forget to leave a review, Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or NCIS **

**chapter 1: back to the future 101**

October 2, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth, Australia- HIGHCOM

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, encased in his MJOLNIR armor, descended in the elevator into the deep facility known only as HIGHCOM. In the elevator with him were the other three Spartans in armor that comprised Blue Team, Fred-104, Will-043 and Linda-058. They had returned from Reach only a couple of weeks ago and the UNSC decided that even Spartans needed down time and granted extended leave. For the Spartans that meant sitting in their barracks, most of the time in their armor, doing nothing but sparing and target practice. Their 'vacation' was cut short just a a day ago and they were ordered to report to HIGHCOM without explanation.

"What do you thing is going on, Chief?" Linda asked. "You don't think the Covenant have arrived?"

"if the Covenant was here do you think we'd be ordered into a bunker?" said Fred

"good point" said Linda

The elevator finally stopped and the Spartans got out. A Marine guard saluted and assessed their identities before allowing them to proceed. The hallway was decorated with paintings of famous battles, George Washington crossing the Delaware, Admiral Cole's last stand, the battle of London and may others. The whole hall was like a museum. The Spartans eventually arrived at the doors to the secure briefing room and were shown inside. There was a table behind a large UNSC seal, seated at the head was general Nicholas Strauss, one of the chairman on the UNSC military command council.

"Sir" said John as he brought his team forward and saluted.

"thank you, Chief" Strauss said. "Please be seated"

The Chief and Blue Team took the four chairs in front of them.

"Chief, how much do you know about the Spartan II program?" Strauss asked.

"sir? I don't understand the question" John replied.

"let me rephrase it" said Strauss, "could you tell me how many Spartans there are left?"

"sir, including myself there are four Spartans left" John replied. Technically there were five, but Kelly was MIA with Doctor Halsey. John still held out hope that his friend, someone he cared for a great deal was still alive out there.

"What if I were to tell you that there was another class of Spartan IIs" said Strauss

"that's impossible" said the Chief, "we would have herd about them when the program was made public in 2547".

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Chief" said Strauss, "another class of Spartan IIs graduated in 2537".

"sir, why weren't we told?" said Linda.

"because only five survived the augmentations, out of 60" said Strauss.

"how is that possible?" Fred asked, "the mortality rate is only forty-five percent"

"there was a malfunction with some of the equipment on the station where they were undergoing the procedure. The doctors were able to save only five of them. ONI decided instead of using the five in a full company format they would instead be used for black ops. That's why you weren't told. But we lost four of them on a recent mission. There's only one left".

"Sir, if I might ask, why does this concern us?" said John.

"because this is a rescue mission for that one Spartan" said Strauss. "Lets get on with the mission brief".

A holoprojector came to life and displayed a standard orbital defense platform.

"this is Nassau station" Strauss continued.

"sir?" Will interrupted, "isn't that the station who's reactor melted down a few days ago?"

"you're technically correct" said Strauss, "but that's not what happened. The station up and disappeared three days ago, we only found out why a day ago. The Spartan I mentioned earlier was on board the station".

"What about the crew?" John asked

"I'll get to that" said Strauss.

"sir?" said John again, "where did the station go if it didn't explode?"

"I'll explain that now" said Strauss, "three days ago a prowler was preparing to dock with the station but it suffered some kind of mechanical failure and exploded. Most of it crash landed on the moon, but the really interesting part was the radiation surge given off right when it exploded. It was powerful enough to shutdown communication in the entire solar system for only seven seconds. This surge intersected Nassau station and caused it to disappear".

"Sir, do we know where the station is?" John asked

"the question isn't where the station is, Chief, it's when it is" said Strauss. "From what we can tell the station was pulled through time".

"What!?" said the Spartans in unison

"the prowler apparently retrieved some kind of artifact in space that we believe was created by the same race that built the Halo you encountered, Chief. It survived the prowler's crash and we believe this is what triggered the station's time jump".

"Sir, what exactly are you asking us to do?" said John.

"I need you and your team to go through time to wherever the station ended up and get it and the Spartan back at all costs. But, Chief, I must make myself clear right now. Under no circumstances are you to attempt to alter the course of history in any way shape or form, that includes leaving humanity a message warning about Harvest".

"Sir, why don't we just do that instead?" said John. "we could save lives"

"believe me, Chief, I'd like nothing more, but the ONI scientists tell me that if we do that then we'll just run into the covenant further down the road" said Strauss. "My orders stand. You are to protect the timeline at all costs".

"Yes, sir" said John.

"good then, Chief" said Strauss as he stood up. "there's pelican waiting on the surface to take you to ONI's chawla base outside Boston. Good luck"

"sir" said John as he and the other Spartans stood and saluted the general.

* * *

October 3, 2552

location: chawla base just outside Boston

None of the Spartans talked on the ride over to the base or when they were being shown to one of the outer hangars. Time travel and other Spartans, it was enough to make John's head spin. The marine showed them into the hangar and sitting in the middle was a black cat subprowler. Several technicians were performing maintenance and two scientists stood near a makeshift work station along with another woman, or what appeared to be a woman.

"Cortana?" said John as they arrived

"its good to see you, Chief" a full sized Cortana replied. John could see a portable holographic emitter set up behind her.

"Welcome I'm Doctor Hyer" said one of the scientists. "If you'll come with me"

He led the Spartans over to a table where a small cylindrical device was placed.

"This is the artifact found in the prowler's wreckage" said Hyer. "we think we've figured out how to work it. Cortana has all the specifics".

"So I guess I'm going with you" said Cortana.

"wouldn't have it any other way" said John.

"Anyway, the prowler behind you has been modified for the mission" said Hyer. "everything you'll probably need is on board".

"What can you tell me about the time surge created from the artifact?" John asked.

"well it emitted a type of radiation that we've never scene before" said Hyer. "its also fatal at those levels".

"then wouldn't everyone on Nassau station be dead?" said Linda.

"yes" said Hyer, "but there are parts of the station that we believe people could have survived the radiation levels, and from our test so could MJOLNIR armor".

"So the only survivor could be our Spartan" said Cortana.

"that's what we're going to find out" said John. "everyone get on."

Cortana disappeared and Doctor Hyer grabbed the artifact and took it aboard the prowler followed by Blue Team. The inside of the prowler had been modified, the cryopods at the front had been removed and replaced with an ops center. And the ship's miniature Shaw-Fujikawa slipspace engine had been removed.

"The ship has been modified to suit the mission" said Cortana from the ships speakers.

"We've also been able to narrow down the time date where we believe Nassau station ended up" said Hyer "it should have come out somewhere in the year 2004".

"can you get more specific?" John asked.

"its probably mid June to July, but there is some chance that you could end up several days or weeks before station arrives or after it arrives. We can't be certain".

"We'll just have to take the risk" said John.

* * *

October 3, 2552

location: Sol system, black cat subprowler in orbit of Earth

"are you sure about this, Cortana?" John asked from his position in the pilot's station, Fred was in the seat next to him and Linda and Will were occupying the two set up behind them. Cortana was displayed on the console in front of the Chief.

"I'm positive" said Cortana, "the harmonic frequency is calibrated and the device should take us to the specified date".

"Then lets get this over with" said Fred.

"do it" said John.

"hang on" said Cortana.

The device sitting in the reactor compartment of the prowler began to glow and even with all the radiation shielding the Chief's Geiger counter still fluctuated, well within safety limits. But is suddenly spiked into the red and a blinding white light filled the prowler.

--

"Chief, Chief!" Cortana cried

John was slumped over in his seat having passed out from the transition. He slowly got up and checked his team's vitals, all were strong but they were unconscious. He looked out the viewscreen and could see the planet Earth getting bigger.

"we're in a decaying orbit" said Cortana. "Give me helm control, quick!"

The Chief punched in the commands and Cortana was able to bring the prowler out of its decent and into a stable orbit. She took the prowler out of orbit and held position on the dark side of the moon. The Chief got up and checked on the status of his team, one by one they slowly got up and were examined by the Chief for any injuries. When they were finished they went down to the ops center for Cortana's briefing.

"I have been unable to detect any UNSC signals coming from anywhere in the solar system. And according to my astrometrical readings we're in the early 21st century".

"Did we arrive in the right year?" Fred asked

"according to local signals I've intercepted from Earth the date is May 20, 2004" said Cortana. "so its safe to assume we're early".

"we're we detected?" John asked.

Cortana's holographic face turned to a frown. "That's the bad news, Chief. The photoreactive panels on the ship's hull were disrupted by the time jump. I've only restored them now, and while you were unconscious this passed over us on our orbit".

A picture of a satellite appeared on one of the displays, it's big, fat spy lens was pointed straight down at them.

"I detected radar emissions bouncing off our hull and back to the satellite" said Cortana. "and I remotely accessed it system. It was defiantly given a command to take a picture".

"So we've been detected?" said John.

"it looks like it."

John leaned back against the wall of the ops center. He never disobeyed an order before but Strauss had told him not to interfere. So technically the course of action he was deciding on wasn't technically violating orders.

"Do we know where the information was sent?" John asked.

"yes, the satellite is a Navy intelligence satellite. I traced it's signal back to the Washington Navy Yard in the united states" said Cortana. "what are you thinking, Chief?"

"We need to destroy the data" said the Chief, "before they have a chance to look at it".

"Are you nuts!?" said Will, "the general's orders..."

"they've been violated already" said John. "We have to pick up the pieces and quick. Cortana, formulate a plan of entry, we're going in".


	2. Chapter 2: break in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or NCIS **

**chapter 2: break in **

May 21, 2004

location: black cat subprowler en route to Earth

Linda was cleaning her sniper rifle in the small mess area of the prowler and inspecting her gear when John and the others entered.

"Sir, I'm prepped and ready to go" she said hefting her rifle

"we're not going in this heavy" said John. "I need you all to remove your armor, we need to make this as low key as possible".

Fred, Will and Linda gave a shrug of disapproval and began to remove the various components of their MJOLNIR mark V armor. Spartans were usually uncomfortable about being out of their armor for long periods of time. After about thirty minutes of work the Spartans were wearing nothing but their black undersuits.

"Well this is really low key" said Linda. The undersuits only reached their shoulders and thighs, exposing their pasty white skin on their forearms and lower legs.

"We'll be using these" said John as he passed out ODST bodysuits he'd found in a locker. They quickly suited up and John handed them the helmets and silenced M7s. Linda put hers down and went for her sniper rifle, but John grabbed her hand.

"Not this time" he said, "we go in silent".

Linda gave another shrug of disapproval and joined John and the others in the cockpit. The prowler had entered the atmosphere already and was over the Atlantic on its way to North America.

"Anymore radar?" the Chief asked

"I've got the photoreactive panels online and adjusted them to absorb any incoming radar" said Cortana, "and I've cooked up this."

A slit in the wall opened and small portable COM unit slid out. "Its been modified to give me remote access into their secured networks so I can delete the data".

"Are you sure we can't do this remotely?" Fred asked.

"positive, the data was routed to a secure system with no outside taps. Besides their computer system is too primitive to hold my program" said Cortana.

The prowler soared over the Delmarva peninsula, the Chesapeake bay and finally came in low over the Potomac river. Cortana did a pass over the city of Washington so they could take in the sights. Thankfully it was three in the morning.

"Its a beautiful place" said Linda as she admired all the historic government buildings. "What ever happen to it. This area is just forest in 2552?"

"The city and the surrounding area was severely irradiated in a coordinated dirty bomb attack in 2019" said Cortana. "It had to be abandoned and the United States moved the capital over to Columbus, Ohio. They were never able to retrieve all the priceless art or important government documents because they were all irradiated. Nature grew back in and the ruins of DC were eventually destroyed in the rainforest wars".

"Its a shame" said Linda.

"there's our target" said John as he pointed at the small arrangement of buildings in southern DC that comprised the Navy Yard. Cortana put the engines on stealth mode, made a very low pass over the archives building and Blue Team jumped from the prowler and landed on the roof. Cortana returned to a holding pattern over DC and waited for their signal. John used a lockbreaker to easily disable the archaic numberpad on the door.

He gave Will a hand signal ordering him to remain on the roof and secure their line of retreat. He led Fred and Linda down the stairs to the subbasement and waited by the door. He swept the hall with his thermal vision in his helmet then activated the suit's refrigeration units to mask his own thermal signature and had Fred and Linda do the same. He opened the door and walked carefully down the hall until they arrived at the door Cortana pointed out, the server room. He opened the door slowly ans swept the room with his silenced M7. He gave the all clear signal to Linda and Fred and had them come in. He opened an encrypted COM channel and hailed Cortana.

"We're in" he said.

"_good, find a terminal, they should all be booted up"_

John searched the room and found a line of computer screens across from the large server towers. He removed the COM unit and found a port on one of the monitors that fit the COM unit's jack that Cortana had fabricated. The tiny antenna dish unfolded and green LEDs came on.

"_I have an uplink"_ said Cortana there was a few tense seconds of waiting before she said: "_I've got the data, erasing from all drives now"._

"Chief, contacts" said Linda.

John spun around and hit the thermals and sure enough two people were in the corridor just outside the door. John gave Linda and Fred orders to take position on either side of the door while he removed the uplink and hid behind one of the servers. The door opened and a man who John guessed was a security guard walked in with his hand on his weapon holster. Linda jumped the gun and lunged out, kicked the door shut and grabbed hold of the guard. The door opened again and a man dressed in a black enlisted uniform barged in and was met by the butt of Fred's M7. Linda wrestled the guard's hand away from his gun and crushed it. The guard cried out in pain and with his free hand grabbed Linda's upper arm and pulled back hard, ripping away part of her bodysuit and digging three of his nails into Linda's arm, cutting three gashes in her skin. John raised his weapon and was forced to shoot the guard dead. Linda clutched wound as they ran back upstairs and too the roof. The prowler came in low over the building like before, but this time a rope ladder extended from a hatch on its underside. The Spartans grabbed hold and Cortana reeled them in then gained altitude quickly.

* * *

May 21, 2004

location: Washington Navy Yard, NCIS headquarters

Special Agent Anthony 'tony' Dinozzo exited the elevator on level two of the NCIS building, the squad room, and walked over to his desk. Sitting across from him was fellow agent on his team Catlin 'Kate' Todd and at the desk next to his was agent Timothy McGee.

"McGee" Tony said. "have yet another lonely night?"

"did you hook up with another stalker, Tony?" McGee asked.

"I take offense at that, probie" Tony said as he stood near McGee's desk. Suddenly he felt a slap on the back of his head and his whole body tensed up.

"Problem with your girlfriends, Dinozzo?" said a voice from behind him.

Tony spun around and came face to face with their team leader, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, coffee in hand.

"No, boss" Tony replied as he went over to his desk.

"pack your gear, people" said Gibbs as he removed his sidearm from his desk drawer.

"Where are we going?" McGee asked.

"let me guess you want me to gas up the truck?" said Dinozzo.

"no need" said Gibbs. "the crimescene is next door at the archive building, apparently there was some kind of break in".

"on the Navy Yard!?" said Kate as she grabbed her backpack.

"One guard is dead and a Petty Officer is in the hospital with severe head trauma" said Gibbs as he led the way to the elevator. "Ducky is already there".

--

Gibbs and his team entered the server room which was under guard by two Marines. They showed them their IDs and were allowed to pass. Inside was their medical examiner, Doctor Donald 'ducky' Mallard and his assistant Jimmy palmer.

"What do we got, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"one dead security guard, multiple gunshot wounds" Ducky reported as he inspected the body.

"any idea what happened?" Gibbs asked a Navy officer going over the computers.

"I don't know" the officer replied, "Petty Officer Shields and Calhoun were on their way to investigate an unauthorized entry down here and we didn't hear back from them for nearly an hour so I and those two marines outside came in and found shields out cold and Calhoun... well as you saw him".

Gibbs took his statement then had McGee help the officer find any files that might have been tampered with. Kate was taking crimescene photos and Tony was busy with crimescene sketches so Gibbs sipped his coffee until they were finished.

"Can we move him?" Gibbs asked.

"of course, Jethro" said Ducky. "Mr Palmer, please get the gurney"

"right away, Doctor" Jimmy said as he left the room and retrieved the gurney and body bag from the hall. As they loaded Calhoun's body, Gibbs noticed he was clutching some sort of cloth in his hand so he had Kate take a picture before he donned rubber gloves and removed the material from his hand and slid it into an evidence bag. The Navy officer watched as the body bag was zipped up and wheeled out by Palmer.

"Something wrong?" Kate asked.

"Barney was a nice guy you know, and friends with a lot of guys in the building. He has a wife. He didn't deserve this".

"We'll find out who did this" said Dinozzo.

--

"what have you found, Ducky?" said Gibbs as he strolled into autopsy, Ducky was standing over Calhoun's body and had just removed a bullet with his tweezers and dropped into a glass jar Palmer was holding.

"To Abby please" he said.

Palmer nodded and left the room.

"well, Jethro, he was hit three times and the kill shot was this one" Ducky said as he pointed to one of the bullet holes in his chest. "Went straight through his heart and lodged itself in his spine. Killed the poor fellow almost instantly. I found skin lodged in his fingernails in the hand you removed the cloth from. So I'm assuming that he was in the middle of a struggle with his attacker and grabbed onto part of his attacker's body and tore away part of his clothing and his fingernails dug into the skin".

He then took Gibbs over to the x-ray board and turned it on and pointed to his hand x-ray.

"His left hand was completely shattered, every bone. We're talking about several hundred pounds of pressure here to cause this much damage".

"You're talking about something crushing his hand" said Gibbs, "like a steam press, but I thought you said he was in a struggle?"

"He most definitely was in a fight with his attacker" said Ducky, "but either his attacker was superman or he fought a robot of somekind".

"Let me know if you find anything else" said Gibbs as he left the room and took the elevator floor one level up to the forensics lab where palmer was just leaving. Manning her computer was NCIS forensic tech Abigail 'Abby' Schicuo, a committed goth.

"Gibbs man!" said Abby upon seeing him enter.

"What do you have, Abby?"

"well I haven't had time to run the ballistics analysis on the bullet, but I did find something interesting with this" she said as she put a picture of the cloth material up on her plasma screen. "The fibers are pretty funky".

"Define funky?" said Gibbs

"well the fibers appear to be some kind of synthetic similar to nylon. I've got major mass spect running an analysis".

"Anything useful you can tell me?" Gibbs asked

"yes" said Abby, "I found blood on the cloth".

"Ducky said the guard scratched his attacker" said Gibbs.

"I'm running the DNA through AFIS to try and get a match".

--

"so what do we know?" Gibbs asked in the squad room.

Tony stood up and walked over to the plasma and brought up a picture of the archives building and the server room. "An unknown number of assailants enter the Navy logistics center in the middle of the night and access a computer" said Tony, "these two". A picture of petty officer Shields and Barney Calhoun appear. "Enter to investigate an alarm being tripped, Shields is knocked out while Calhoun is shot and killed".

"Why?" Gibbs asked. "McGee, any luck with the computer?"

"sorry, boss" said McGee from his desk. "I couldn't find any evidence of tampering".

"What about security cameras?" Gibbs asked.

"they don't have any in the subbasements" said McGee.

Kate who was talking on the phone hung up and got up from her desk. "That was Bethesda" she said, "Petty Officer Shields has slipped into a coma. Apparently there was some kind of brain swelling. They don't expect him to wake up anytime soon".

"What did they hit him with, bricks?" said Dinozzo.

"lets see what Abby's got" said Gibbs as he took the team to the lab. When they arrived Abby spun around to face them.

"Gibbs, this whole thing is like twilight zone freaky!" she said, "check this out, I've completed the ballistics analysis on the bullet and I got this". She hit a few keys and brought up a picture of the bullet, the words **no known caliber** flashed underneath. Abby brought up one of the shell casings retrieving from the crimescene and the same message came up.

"What the hell does this tell us?" said Dinozzo.

"we have a professional on our hands" said Gibbs, "one who used custom ammunition. What about the DNA?"

"Nada on AFIS" said Abby. "I ran it through Interpol and FBI, same result. But you have to see this" she said as she took them across the lab and into the ballistics range. A target board was set up with the cloth and Abby drew a pistol and fired at it. The bullet simply bounced off and hit the wall.

"oh you've got to be kidding me!" said Dinozzo.

"did that bullet just bounce off!?" said Kate.

"apparently this material can withstand most small caliber bullets" said Abby.

"Do we know anything else other than this guy as access to a lot of new tech!" Gibbs yelled, "find me some answers here, people".

* * *

May 21, 2004

location: black cat sub prowler on dark side of the moon

"Chief, I'm sorry I jumped the gun" said Linda as John stood next to her cleaning and treating her wound which was surprisingly deep. They were all still wearing their ODST body suits except Linda who removed the top portion and wore a black tank top so John could treat her wound. "I should have waited until he was all the way inside".

"Its no ones fault" John said in a reassuring tone. "It was an unknown situation".

"Thanks, Chief" said Linda.

"you two better get in here" Will called from the ops center. John finished treating Linda's wound, slapped a bandage on it and they both entered the ops center. Will sat at one of the consoles while Fred stood over him. Cortana was on the holopad.

"Chief, I've been monitoring communications from DC and it looks like NCIS is investigating our little op last night" said Cortana.

"NC... what?" said Linda

"NCIS" Cortana repeated. "its an acronym. It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. It's a civilian law enforcement agency that investigates crimes involving US Navy and Marine Corps".

"Its their version of UNSC CID" Fred clarified.

"How is this a problem?" John asked.

"the reports going from NCIS to the Navy mention strange evidence being found at the scene" said Cortana.

"My bodysuit" said Linda, "that guard tore some of it away when he attacked me. God I screwed up again".

"Its no ones fault" John said to her again. "Cortana, I want you monitoring all information about the investigation. We may have to go back in".


	3. Chapter 3: investigators

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or NCIS **

**chapter 3: investigators **

May 23, 2004

location: Washington Navy Yard, NCIS headquarters

Gibbs strolled into the squad room coffee in hand, Kate was the only one in at the time and she told him they still had no leads into the break in. Two days of work and interviews and they still had nothing to go on other than the unusual evidence they found. Abby's analysis of the bullets proved interesting because it wasn't made out of brass but depleted uranium. This only solidified Gibbs view that this job was carried out by some kind of professional.

"Gibbs" said Kate, "director wants to see you in MTAC"

Gibbs nodded and went up the stairs to the entrance to the Multiple Threat Assessment Center, MTAC. It was a high security room so Gibbs had to submit to a retina scan before the door would unlock for him. He found NCIS director Morrow seated in one of the theater seats at the back of the room so Gibbs took the seat next to him.

"Director, you wanted to see me?" said Gibbs.

"Jethro, I've been ordered to back off the archive break-in case".

"Sir?" said Gibbs. "This is clearly an NCIS investigation".

"I have to hand over the case" said Morrow.

"to who?" Gibbs asked.

"that would be me, Jethro" said the man seated in the front row. He stood up and turned around so Gibbs could see him.

"Tobias" said Gibbs.

FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell stood there with a smirk on his face. "I'm handling the investigation from here on out, I have agents collecting your evidence right now" he said as he left MTAC.

"Sir, this investigation clearly falls under NCIS jurisdiction!" Gibbs pleaded to the director.

"I'm sorry Jethro" said director Morrow, "I can't start an inter-agency pissing match right now. For now you'll have to accept this as it is, I'll try and get us apprised of the investigation as it develops".

Gibbs stormed out of MTAC and back down to the squad room where Tony and McGee had arrived. Gibbs went straight to his desk and sat down.

"Do you know why Fornell was just here?" Tony asked.

"he's taken over the investigation into the break-in" Gibbs told them.

"he can't do that" said Kate "what about the director? Can't he..."

"the director's hands are tied" said Gibbs, cutting her off. Suddenly an alert message flashed across his computer screen. "Grab your gear" he said, "Virginia highway patrol just got a call about two Navy sailors shot and killed in their car".

* * *

May 23, 2004

location: Virginia, just outside NCIS crimescene

John and Linda snaked through the woods just on the hill overlooking the road below where a number of vehicles were gathered. One of them, a van, bore NCIS markings. Cortana had managed to gain more information on the team investigating their break-in at the Navy Yard. After ruling out the possibility of another insertion into the Navy Yard due to increased security, John decided it was time to get some intel on this NCIS team. When Cortana intercepted a message saying they were dispatched to investigate a murder, he chose Linda to accompany him on the recon while Fred and Will staid with the prowler. They were both in ODST garb and Linda held her sniper rifle happily so they could use it's oracle scope to get a better view from long range.

"I've got the feed" said Linda.

A picture of what her scope was seeing appeared on John's HUD. He identified two of the NCIS agents from the jackets they wore. They had just come up a hill where he guessed the crimescene was. Another van with NCIS markings pulled up and one of the agents opened the door for an older man. John snaked a high sensitivity microphone so he could listen in on the conversation.

"I'm terribly sorry, Jethro" said the older man, "Mr Palmer got us lost again"

"Doctor, you had the map" said the driver of the van.

"you gave it to me" the older man said as he thrust a piece of paper into the hands of his companion and stormed off to the back of their vehicle. Two of the agents returned down he hill while the third removed some kind of device from his pocket and held it up to his ear. After a few minutes, two of the agents came running up the hill. John activated his microphone and patched the feed into Linda.

"Its the car!" a male agent screamed

"its wired to..." a female agent started before there was an explosion at the bottom of the hill and all three of them hit the ground to avoid the fireball. The female one got up and screamed "Tony!". Another agent crawled up from the explosion and said "boss, you know when I said I never felt better... I lied" and he collapsed.

"Is this what these guys do for a living?" said John.

"Chief, there's someone else watching them" said Linda. She overlayed a thermal image on the John HUD and sure enough there was another person seventy meters away from them looking down on the crimescene.

* * *

May 23, 2004

location: black cat subprowler in lunar orbit

Blue Team was gathered in the ops center for Cortana's briefing on what intel they had gathered.

"So here's what we know" she said from the holopad. Four pictures appeared on one of the screens, they were the faces of the four agents taken at the crimescene in rural Virginia. "This team of agents is NCIS's major case response team" Cortana continued. "I've accessed their biographical data, you'd be surprised the lack of security measures on their servers".

"The computers are 500 years old, Cortana" said John, "just tell us what you found out"

Cortana nodded and expanded a picture of the youngest team member. "This is agent Timothy McGee, graduate of MIT and John Hopkins. He's basically their technology guy".

"Someone you could get along with" John smirked.

"funny, Chief" said Cortana. "This one is agent Catlin Todd she said as she expanded her picture she was formally a member of the United States Secret Service, assigned to the president's security detail".

John had to admire this one, she put her life on the line for the president. That took guts.

"This one" Cortana continued "is agent Anthony Dinozzo, an ex homicide detective with the Baltimore police department".

"What about the last one?" John asked

"this one is the most interesting" said Cortana as she highlighted his picture "he's the team leader agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. An ex-Marine Gunnery Sergeant, high honors marksman. And a damn fine agent according to the director".

"He's probably not as good with a rifle as me" said Linda.

"Chief, I just intercepted some information on the case" said Cortana. "apparently NCIS was ordered to hand it over to the FBI".

"Do we know how much information the FBI has?" Fred asked.

"apparently they've stopped the investigation altogether. All the evidence has been shipped to some storage facility to be quietly buried".

Linda looked over at John who had a strange look on his face. "Hey relax, Chief" said Linda, "the timeline is safe now, we don't have to worry about it".

"I want to keep him under surveillance" said John as he pointed to Gibbs' picture, "he doesn't look like the kind of guy to just give up".

* * *

May 23, 2004

location: Washington Navy Yard, NCIS headquarters

Dinozzo, Kate and McGee sat in the squad room discussing the latest case on the two dead Navy sailors and the possible hit against the team. It was turning out to be a long night so they had ordered some Chinese and were happily eating it until McGee stood up.

"We have trouble" said McGee.

"what was your first hint?" said Kate.

"the two dead bodies downstairs or the explosion, McGee?" said Tony.

"no I mean FBI trouble" said McGee.

From the elevator walked Agent Fornell. Kate and Dinozzo stood up as he approached their desk

"Fornell" said Dinozzo, "come to steal another case from us?"

"where's Gibbs?" Fornell asked.

"not here" said Kate.

"where is he, Agent Todd?" Fornell asked.

"I don't know" said Kate, "try him on his cell."

"I did, he's not answering" said Fornell.

"what's going on?" said Dinozzo.

"Ari Haswari is back in the country" said Fornell.

"you let the psycho back in the states without telling us!?" Kate yelled.

"he was supposed to be helping us recover an al qeda cell operating in the DC area" said Fornell.

"what do you mean 'supposed to', Fornell?" said Tony.

"we now think he's here for more personal reasons" said Fornell, "he's planning on killing Gibbs"

* * *

May 23, 2004

location: Washington DC, cafe

John and Linda posted on thee roof of the building across the street from the cafe they had observed Gibbs go into. He came out and sat down with another man with tanned skin. John snaked the microphone over the ledge while Linda used a fiberoptic cable as opposed to her oracle scope. They listened to the man Gibbs identified as Ari. He told Gibbs that he would have to kill him in order to gain access to some kind of terrorist cell that was based in DC. John could tell these two had a not so pleasant history. Ari mentioned there was a bomb somewhere in the cafe but John figured this was a bluff to try and coury favor with Gibbs. When Ari took off on his motorcycle John watched as Gibbs ducked under the table he was sitting at and he removed something. John had apparently called Ari's bluff because Gibbs took the device and ran for the nearest alley. John tapped Linda on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow. They moved to the other side of the roof and watched Gibbs toss the device into a nearby dumpster before diving on the pavement. It exploded but the majority of the blast was contained in the dumpster, that didn't stop John from pushing Linda back from the ledge. After John confirmed Gibbs was uninjured he had Linda follow him across the various rooftops until they reached their extraction site. Cortana brought the prowler in low for a swoop pickup and they once again grabbed hold of the rope ladder and pulled themselves in.

--

An hour later Blue Team was once again gathered in the ops center to go over their intel John and Linda gathered.

"So whats this al qeda thing again?" Fred asked.

"a radical Arab group based in the Middle East and responsible for a number of terrorist attacks worldwide in this part of history" said Cortana.

"so there is one of these al qeda cells operating in the DC area?" said John.

"that's what that Ari guy said" Linda said, "he also mentioned an attack"

"what do we do, Chief?" Fred asked.

"nothing, we follow our standing orders" said John, "but we'll continue to monitor Gibbs".

"Chief, I'm intercepting chatter from NCIS HQ about Gibbs" said Cortana, "apparently he's been placed into protective custody".

"Do we know why?" John asked.

"its not specific, but I'm willing to bet it has something to do with this Ari" said Cortana, "and you'll never believe what I've found about him. He's Mossad".

"Cortana, not a history expert, remember?" said John.

"sorry, Chief" said Cortana. "Mossad is the Israeli intelligence service".

"So this Ari is a double Agent?" said John, he remembered his first mission to capture a UNSC turncoat, Colonel Robert Watts.

"I can't access his Mossad information from here, Chief" said Cortana, "but I can tell you the FBI is actively looking for him".

"Do you think he's turned?" John asked drawing on his experience with Watts.

"like I said, Chief, I don't have access to his service record or biographical information" said Cortana. "I couldn't build an accurate enough profile for you".

"That's ok" said John. "I think that this Gibbs guy's view of him is enough to get us a picture of what Ari's like. I want to continue the surveillance".

"Chief, could I talk to you?" said Linda.

John nodded to Fred and Will and they left the ops center and Cortana winked off the holo pad.

"John, why are we doing this?" Linda asked. "why are we keeping Gibbs and his team under surveillance? The investigation into the archives is over and Gibbs has more to worry about now".

John looked into her green eyes, Linda didn't deserved to be lied to. "You remember when Kurt used to get those feelings like there was more going on?" said John.

Linda nodded.

"well right now I'm getting one of those feelings" said John. "it has something to do with this NCIS team and I want to find out why. Linda, I'm going to need you to do something for me".

* * *

May 24, 2552

location: Maryland, Danforth avionics

Linda walked into the office building of Danforth avionics dressed in a jumpsuit that bore the company logo. Cortana had made it for her using one of the engineering jumpsuits from the prowler and an improvised sewing machine. She had also given Linda an access card equipped with a universal pass code reader so she could assess restricted areas, and an ID card with a picture of her on it taken from Linda service records. Cortana had given her the name Linda Spartan, not exactly low profile but there was a Linda Smith entered into the computer records when Cortana accessed them to enter Linda's name. Even with all the disguises Linda still got weird looks from other employees because of her unusually pale skin caused by long periods of time inside her MJOLNIR armor. It made her feel uncomfortable, but Linda pushed those feelings aside and concentrated at the job at hand. She approached the double doors marked testing bay and swiped Cortana's card through the reader. A green led winked on and the doors parted, Linda entered. Inside the bay was a large UAV being serviced by several technicians. At the together end was a pair of scale models... and Gibbs and his team. Linda found a clipboard on a nearby table so she walked over, took it then went over to the area the NCIS agents were and pretended to be doing checks while she listed in with her enhanced hearing. A Danforth avionics employee was explaining the features of the UAV to two of the agents while the third, Gibbs, went over to a gate where a sheet was covering something up. He lifted it and under it was three orange missile shaped devices, they reminded Linda of archer missiles but those were much larger that what the Danforth employee had called target drones.

"One of them appears to be missing" said Gibbs.

"well it was probably moved".

"Where?!" Gibbs barked.

"we use these things for spare parts sometimes said" the employee. "Look its not possible... I mean you need a team of engineers to get one of these heaps in flying shape. Not to mention one of the radio guidance controls and their biometrically controlled". The employee's face changed to a regretful one as he realized what was happening.

"and I bet Lieutenant Westfall's is missing" said Gibbs.

Linda put the clipboard down and quickly left the building. Once she was safely in the parking lot she keyed her hidden COM unit.

"Chief, I think we have a problem down here" she said.


	4. Chapter 4: twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or NCIS **

**chapter 4: twilight**

May 24, 2004

location: black cat subprowler in high Earth orbit

"Chief, I think you need to get to the ops center" said Cortana.

John got up from his meal with Linda and they both entered the ops center. Fred and Will were in the cockpit so they had the place to themselves.

"I've run an analysis on the blueprints of the target drones at Danforth avionics, you're not going to like it".

"Just give me the good news first" John said as he took the seat in front of the controls.

"sorry Chief, all I have is bad news' said Cortana as she put a set of schematics on the main display. "If Ari were to equip a small amount of explosives to the drone he's got himself a fairly powerful weapon".

"Any idea what his target could be?" Linda asked.

"I haven't got a clue" said Cortana, "but the amount of explosives he could pack the drone with would have to be small if its going to take off".

"So he probably couldn't damage a building" said John. "then what is his target?"

"a crowd of people" said Linda, "soft target, you wouldn't need a big bang for that".

"Cortana cross reference any events involving large crowds of people for the next couple of days" said John.

"It'll take a while Chief" said Cortana, "like you said, these computers aren't as advanced enough. Hang on, I don't think we have to. I've intercepted signals from two satellites over Virginia that are relaying data to NCIS, I think I can hack the feed".

"Do it" said John.

"accessing now" said Cortana, "it looks like they're trying to contact someone using the satellites, I'll path the feed in".

"_Special Agent Gibbs. Now how did you get this number?"_ John recognized the voice, it was Ari.

"_I pulled some strings"_ said Gibbs.

"_yes, your friend Fornell I imagine_" said Ari, "he's there with you?"

"_nope"_ Gibbs replied _"nope, I've been thrown off the case"._

"_its for the best"_ said Ari._ "I really wasn't looking forward to killing you". _

"I'm detecting a trace in progress" said Cortana, "they're trying to find his location".

"hack it" said John.

"_wish I could say the same thing, Ari"_ said Gibbs _"I've resigned from NCIS". _

"_I hope it wasn't something I said"_ said Ari.

"_next time we meet, Ari...will be the last time"_ said Gibbs, _"there won't be anybody to stop me"._

"_Gibbs, I'm honored. I had no idea that you were in such..."_ the line went dead.

"what happened?" John asked.

"NCIS terminated the feed" said Cortana, "but I was able to intercept their trace of Ari signal. He's in the warehouse district of Newport News".

"He's planning his attack somewhere nearby" said John. "Cortana..."

"already on it, Chief" said Cortana cutting him off. "my sensors are detecting a number of surface ships approaching the Norfolk naval base".

"He's going to sink a ship?" said Linda, "with a small amount of explosives, it doesn't make sense".

"I don't think that's the target" said Cortana as she overlayed an overhead image taken by the prowler's underside cameras. It was one of the military docks at Norfolk, gathered on it was a crowd of people.

"They're navy families" said Linda, "if that drone hits, it'll be a bloodbath. John, we have to do something".

"Cortana, can you find any reference of a terrorist attack in Norfolk on this date?" John asked.

"Chief, I don't have a historical database in my programing" said Cortana, "neither does the prowler. I can't tell you for certain".

"Why are we even debating this?" said Linda, "we should stop Ari before he has the chance".

"that's enough!" John barked, "General Strauss gave us explicit orders".

"which we've already violated" said Linda, "a bit more tampering couldn't hurt".

John sat there taking in what Linda had told him. He had the power to change history but he also had his duty and he never violated an order even though the first time was an accident. Now he was understanding why General Strauss ordered him not to interfere, the chance to change history was tempting enough, even for a Spartan. John searched his mind for an excuse that would prevent himself from taking out Ari's warehouse, then he got it.

"What if Gibbs and his team manage to destroy the drone?" said John.

"we can't be sure about that" said Linda.

Linda had him backed into a corner. John knew there wasn't any way of getting out of this, so he decided to go along with it.

"Cortana, find us an LZ in Newport News and alert Fred and Will to suit up, we're going in".

* * *

May 24, 2004

location: Newport News, warehouse district.

John and his team, suited up in ODST bodysuits posted in a building across from another warehouse where Linda had spotted a sheet covering something on the roof. They took up a position near one of the windows, John ordered Will downstairs to guard the exit and Linda set up her sniper rifle at the window.

"Chief, contacts" said Linda, "its Gibbs' team".

John crawled over to the window and peeked over the ledge. Gibbs and his team were gathered by their car while McGee removed a case with computers in them. Gibbs took the shotgun from agent Todd and shot a nearby light. One of the guards on the roof of Ari's warehouse was alerted and Gibbs shot him when he looked over the side. John looked back at the roof and the other man on the roof removed the sheet covering the drone and moved to his computer. They watched as Gibbs and his team split up and entered the warehouse, muffled gunshots could be herd as Gibbs and Todd engaged the terrorists.

"Chief, I have a shot on the drone pilot" said Linda. "should I take it?"

"Negative" said John, "we'll wait on Gibbs' team".

Linda looked over at John for just a second. He couldn't see her face through her helmet but he imagined she was giving him a glare. Linda returned her gaze to her oracle scope. John moved up, set his BR55 on the window ledge and activated his 2X scope to watch the situation unfold. Gibbs, Todd and Dinozzo approached the roof from multiple sides but were pinned down by machine gun fire. They were able to neutralize the guard and the drone pilot.

"Sir" said Linda. "I have the drone in my sights, its still flying. I can take the shot now".

John's mind raced with options, what if the pilot locked out the controls, or McGee couldn't hack the signal? "Do nothing" he ordered.

"Chief, there are women and children on those docks" said Linda. "its not going to be in range for much longer".

"My order stands" said John.

"Chief, McGee" said Fred.

John looked down the scope of his battle rifle and saw McGee duck behind their car as he took fire from one of the windows. His computer was also shot.

"Chief, I have the shot" Linda repeated upon seeing McGee's computer destroyed.

John mind was once again racing with possibilities, he was just about to order her to shoot it when Linda suddenly said.

"Wait... it crashed into the water".

John looked over at the roof with his scope and saw that Gibbs had shot the main controls for the drone, causing it to crash. He also saw Todd dive in the way of a bullet meant for Gibbs who quickly dispatched the last terrorist that had fired it before helping her up, John figured she was wearing a vest.

"Chief, I've got a contact in the building across from them" said Fred.

Linda adjusted her rifle accordingly. "Confirmed, sniper on the roof. He's aiming for Gibbs and his team" she said, "I have him in my sights".

Time seemed to slow as John quickly weighed his options. Gibbs and his team were heroes and they had save a lot of lives, he didn't deserve to be shot by some sniper looking for a lucky kill. _"It was only three people"_ he told himself. _"how much damage could that do?"_

"Take him down" said John. "make sure to wound him, no kill shot".

"Copy" said Linda as she adjusted her scope, placed her hand on the trigger and pulled it back. A crack sounded for her rifle and John watched through his own scope as the sniper grabbed his arm where Linda shot had grazed his skin, leaving a deep wound. Suddenly John's vision blurred and he became dizzy, this was followed by crippling pains through out his entire body that caused him to pull his BR55 trigger and shoot off a three round burst. He fell backward and lost consciousness.

--

"wow, I thought I'd die before I ever herd a comment fro..." Kate started before Gibbs pushed her to the ground upon hearing a loud gun shot. Dinozzo crouched and swept the area with his weapon as did Gibbs, he looked over at the building across from theirs and saw a man clutching his arm heading for the door.

"Ari" he muttered, but he got hit by someone.

"What was that for!?" Kate yelled as she got up.

"Ari" said Gibbs, "he was across the roof preparing to take us out. But someone got to him first".

There was three consecutive gunshots from nearby and Gibbs was able to localize the sound as coming from the building across from theirs. Gibbs looked over and caught a glimpse of a long gun barrel being pulled in side one of the windows.

"McGee, we've got a sniper in the adjacent building" Gibbs said into his radio, "get in the sedan and seal off the other entrance".

"_On it, boss"_ McGee replied.

"Lets go" Gibbs said to Tony and Kate as he slapped a fresh mag into his pistol and made for the fire escape.

--

"Chief!" Linda cried as she pulled her rifle back in and went to his side. He was curled up in a ball convulsing.

"I didn't see him get hit" Fred said as he slung his BR55 and picked up the Chief's before grabbing one of the Chief's arms and throwing it over his shoulder. Linda slung her rifle and grabbed John's other arm and together they helped him downstairs.

"Will, secure us a route to the LZ" Fred said into his COM. "tell Cortana we've got wounded inbound and we need a quick extraction".

"Who's hit?" Will asked.

"the Chief" Fred replied, "double time, now!"

"F-Fred" John muttered.

"hang on, Chief" said Fred as he set John down near the door, "we'll get you aboard the prowler in no time".

Fred went outside and saw Will in an alley way a few hundred feet down the road waving Fred to his position. Fred moved out into the street and made for his position but suddenly someone said "NCIS, freeze!"

From down the street came Gibbs, Kate and Tony with their weapons drawn heading for Fred and Will. Tony and Kate glanced at each other as they looked at Fred in his ODST armor but Gibbs kept his weapon trained on Fred.

"Drop the gun!" Gibbs called out.

Fred raised his weapon in a quick motion, hit the scope and started randomly shooting the pavement in front of Gibbs. Gibbs dove for cover behind some wooden crates and Tony and Kate ducked behind a dumpster.

"Get him out here" Fred called to Linda.

Linda unslung her rifle and held the whole thing in her right hand while she helped the Chief outside with her left. Gibbs saw them exit the building so he came out from behind his cover and emptied the remainder of his clip into Fred. Most of the bullets pinged off his body suit but one of the rounds was lucky and penetrated his suit in his upper thigh. There was a blood spray from the wound followed by Fred collapsing. Linda set John down next to him and knelt down to examine the wound at a glance. Before she had the chance though her motion tracker picked up a contact, closing fast from behind. Linda spun around and saw a bullet ridden sedan charging at her position. She quickly raised her rifle, lined up the sights and sent a 14.5 mm bullet into the engine block. The car seized up and died, the driver opened the driver door and used it as a shield as he drew his weapon. Will starting firing at him with his rifle and McGee was forced to duck for cover inside the sedan.

"go...take Fred" John croaked.

"no!" Linda yelled.

"that's an... order" John said as the crippling pains resumed.

Linda quickly weighed her options, she was surrounded and Will couldn't keep all four agents pinned down so she could save them both. Linda quickly glanced at Fred's wound, the bullet had done a lot of damage and it looked like Fred was bleeding from an artery. Fred was going to die if he didn't get treatment soon. So Linda was forced to help Fred up and they ran across the street, past the sedan and over to Will's position... leaving John behind.

Gibbs saw them take off so he shouted "McGee, after them".

McGee came out from the driver side of the sedan and ran for the alley. Gibbs moved from his cover with Tony and Kate at his six. He quickly slapped in a fresh clip and arrived at john's position.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Kate asked

"he looks like he dressed for the moon rather than killing civilians" said Dinozzo.

McGee came running back from the alley out of breath.

"sorry... boss" he said, "they got away"

"McGee, call the Norfolk office. Tell them to get some transportation over here, we're taking this 'spaceman' back to NCIS". Gibbs turned to Kate and Tony. Good work today he said to them.

Tony knelt down and pulled John's helmet off. John only caught a glimpse of his face before he passed out from the pain.

"he's out cold" Tony said.

* * *

May 24, 2004

location: black cat subprowler in holding pattern above Newport News

"we shouldn't have left him back there" said a distraught Linda.

Fred was sitting on a table as Will finished removing the bullet lodged in his leg. He then maneuvered a laser scalpel into the wound and stitched together his nicked artery.

"Its the best I can do until we get you to a proper medical facility" said Will as he filled the wound with biofoam and covered it with a bandage.

"I know this isn't the best time for this" said Cortana from the ship's speakers, "but I've intercepted radio chatter that Gibbs has John in custody and is bringing him back to NCIS".

"that's it" said Linda as she picked up her helmet and rifle. "Cortana, take this tub down, we're going after him".

"Belay that" said Fred, "this is my mission now, we're not risking it for one man".

"I'm not just going to let them take John" said Linda.

"I want him back too" said Fred, "but if we go in there guns blazing what do you think is going to happen to history?"

"Damn it, Fred, history has already been messed up!" Linda yelled, "so long as NCIS has John its going to be messed up".

"Fred's right" said Cortana "we can't rescue John now... because Nassau station is in orbit".


	5. Chapter 5: the mission at hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or NCIS **

**chapter 5: the mission at hand **

May 24, 2004

location: Washington Navy yard, NCIS headquarters

Gibbs starred out the window of the squad room at Washington DC at night. It was raining pretty heavy and the forecast called for rain for the next couple of days. The elevator opened and Tony, McGee and Kate got out, all soaking wet.

"We searched Ari's snipers nest" said Tony, "he didn't police his brass". Tony handed Gibbs an evidence bag with two spent casings inside.

"What about our other friends?" Gibbs asked.

"I found this" said Kate as she handed over an evidence bag with a much larger casing. "Its got to be custom made".

"Sounds familiar" said McGee.

"we'll have to wait on Abby's analysis on our space man's gear before we start making accusations, probie" said Tony.

"Why would they shoot Ari" said Kate, "then fire on us?"

"handlers" said Gibbs. "al qeda doesn't want him fulfilling his little revenge scheme".

"we'll head back to the roof" said Tony, "see if we can find anything else".

"no, once you leave the Navy yard, Ari could take another shot at you" said Gibbs as he walked over to the elevator.

"Wait, where are you going then?" Kate asked

"for coffee" said Gibbs as he entered the elevator. Tony switched on the plasma and tuned it to the interrogation room feed. The suspect sat in the black skin tight suit he was wearing when they found him, minus the helmet and vest he had on. Abby was examining them. He was slumped over in the chair with his hands in cuffs, just in case. He noticed him start to stir.

--

John slowly regained consciousness and immediately noticed he was cuffed to the chair. He could probably break them with his enhanced strength but he figured there were several armed men on the other side of the one way window. All John could do was sit there and ponder what was coming.

* * *

May 24, 2004

location: black cat subprowler en route to Nassau station

"how long has it been up there?" Fred asked as he assembled his MJOLNIR armor.

"About two hours" said Cortana. "I would have told you earlier but the Chief asked for strict radio silence".

"Its fine" said Linda as she finished putting on her armor and snapped on her helmet, picked up her rifle and waited by the hatch.

"I've got it in sight" Will said from the cockpit.

Fred climbed the ladder, wincing in pain as he put pressure on his injured leg. When he got up he looked out the window at the ODP hanging majestically in space.

"Cortana, can anyone detect the station using satellites?" Fred asked.

"probably not" said Cortana, "it's orbit is too high. But just in case we'll use the station's thrusters to position for a higher orbit.

"Have you tried contacting them?" Will asked.

"its one of the first things I tried" said Cortana, "no response, either their COM array has been damaged or there's no one left to answer".

"I'll take the first guess" said Fred.

"initiating docking procedures" said Cortana, "establishing handshake protocols. I'm in, opening hangar doors".

The glass doors into the largest hangar on the station opened allowing the prowler to slide inside. The doors closed and the bay began to repressurize.

"You better take me with you" said Cortana. "I can't access the main computer from remote".

"Right then" said Fred. "how do I do this?"

"Just insert the chip into the port on the back of your helmet" Cortana explained, "noting overly complicated".

Her chip ejected from the data tray on the NAV console and Fred picked it up. He hesitated for a moment before sliding into the slot on his helmet, immediately it felt as if someone had poured ice water into his head.

"Hmmm, this is a lot different that the Chief" Cortana said through Fred's speakers.

"Don't get any ideas" said Fred as he descended the ladder and joined Will and Linda at the hatch. Linda opened it and she crept onto the hangar deck. Red emergency lights were flashing and there was no one in the bay.

"Stay close" Fred said to Linda and Will. He led them over to the door and opened it into one of the corridors.

"This should lead to one of the rec areas" said Cortana, "there should be a tram that can take us to the bridge".

She uploaded a NAV marker onto their HUDs and they continued on their way. Will opened the doors to the rec area but just as he did a hail of bullets struck him so he dived behind one of the large trees that were in the room. Linda and Fred stood next to the open door. Fred leaned his head in a little and could see someone manning a stationary turret in the security center on the upper level. This person was transmitting UNSC IFF, SPARTAN-458.

"Come out and drop your weapons" the Spartan said, in a female voice.

Fred came out but did not throw down his gun. Linda followed him and Will came out from behind the tree.

"Thank god!" said the Spartan as she jumped down from her position and ran over to the other Spartans. Fred immediately noticed she wasn't wearing a mark five like the rest of them but something different. The chest plate was a new design and the power pack on the back had been reduced in size. The helmet had a similar configuration to the Mk V but was in no way identical. "You don't know how happy I am to see you!" she said.

"What's your name?" Fred asked.

"Nicole-458" she replied, "and I'm guessing you're Blue Team?"

"what the hell are you wearing?" Linda asked.

"MJOLNIR mark six" Nicole replied.

"that's impossible" said Fred, "the mark five isn't even six months old".

"that's the current variant" Nicole explained, "we got the fives back in 2547, they didn't have shields then. Then these beauties were introduced about five months ago. You probably didn't get them because they're expensive as hell to produce".

"More likely ONI classified it" said Fred.

"you're probably right" said Nicole, "I thought there were four of you that got back from Reach".

"There was, but the Master Chief was captured on the surface" said Fred.

"You've got to be kidding me here" said Nicole in a panicked voice, "don't you know were 500 years back in time?!"

"We do and we were in the process of trying to contain some 'damage' we caused earlier when he was caught"said Linda.

"Ok, just how did you get here in the first place?" Nicole asked.

"the artifact that sent you here" Will explained. "ONI was able to figure out how it ticked so they gave us a black cat and sent us back in time to wait for you".

"Well I appreciate the rescue" said Nicole.

"good, now can you take us to the station's CO?" Fred asked.

"I can't" Nicole replied, "I'm the only living person on the station".

"What happened to the others?" Linda asked.

"follow me" said Nicole. She took the Spartans to a nearby corridor, inside were multiple body bags stacked one on top of each other on either side of the hall. Nicole walked over to the closest bag and unzipped it. Inside was a burnt, black human body wearing a naval officers uniform.

"All of them?" Fred asked.

Nicole nodded as she zipped it back up.

"not even the shielded sections protected them" she said "I think there might be something in MJOLNIR armor's alloys that insulate against the stuff".

"We should still get to the bridge" said Cortana, "put the station into a higher orbit".

"Who was that?" Nicole asked.

"our AI" said Fred, "lets go".

Nicole took them to a tram and the Spartans boarded it. In a few minutes they arrived at the bridge and entered. Fred went over to one of the consoles and inserted Cortana into the computer then sat down in one of the chairs.

"Something wrong?" Nicole asked as she stood next to Fred.

"I just feel a little light headed" said Fred.

"its probably due to the interface" said Cortana, "my program was designed to be more compatible to the Chief's mind, it'll pass".

"I hope so" said Fred as he removed his helmet and rubbed his temples. Nicole took off her helmet and Fred was able to get a look at her face. She had close cropped black hair, apparently she liked to adhere to regulations, Fred had seen both Kelly and Linda grow their hair past regulations. She looked of Asian decent, Fred thought her face had a certain beauty to it.

"You really don't know how glad I am that you're all here" Nicole said, "I was starting to go a little stir crazy up here".

"We'll have you and the station back in no time" said Fred.

"we still have to rescue the Chief" said Nicole, "that's not going to be easy".

"What have you been doing to the power systems?" Cortana asked, "half this station is completely dead.

"Nassau station is running on its auxiliary reactors" said Nicole, "these things were designed to be fed power from the surface generators. I shut down every nonessential system I could find".

"Well you also inadvertently killed off primary life support" said Cortana, "you've been running on emergency oxygen".

"I was really never good with ships systems" said Nicole, "I was trained for commando work".

"I should be able to get the power sorted out in a few minutes" said Cortana, "I'll also engage the station's thrusters".

"Good work" said Fred.

"you're Fred, right?" said Nicole. "I studied the other class of Spartan IIs, I was really hoping to meet the other members of your team. Especially the Chief".

"I know what you mean" said Fred, "John's something of a legend".

"who?" Nicole asked.

Fred looked up at her, puzzled. "The Master Chief, John-117" he said.

"who the hell are you talking about?" said Nicole, "there's no Spartan II with the name John".

"I think that radiation might have done some damage aft..." but Fred stood up when he came up with a startling thought. Suddenly, Cortana winked on the holopad in front of Fred, with an equally shocked face.

"Fred, we have a serious problem here" she said.

"Hey, where did Linda go?" said Will.

Fred scanned the bridge and sure enough Linda was missing.

* * *

May 25, 2004

location: Washington Navy yard, NCIS headquarters

Tony entered the forensics lab and found Abby quickly gulping down a caff-pow as she examined the vest and helmet recovered from their suspect.

"Abbs, what do we have?" Tony asked

"you're going to love this" said Abby as she moved over to her computer, "I analyzed fiber taken from are suspect's suit and guess what, the fibers are the same as the cloth from the break-in case next door".

"Gibbs thought they were related" said Tony as he tossed Abby the bag with the large casing, "custom ammunition".

"I'll run it through major maspect" said Abby as she put the bag down next to the vest. I found this weird port in the helmet she said as she picked it up and showed it to Tony. Suddenly a bullet pierced through the window and Abby screamed.

--

Gibbs was walking by the side of the building, coffee in hand, soaked through from the rain. He herd the sonic boom of the bullet, the glass in Abby's window shatter, and her scream followed by the shot itself. He dropped his coffee and raced for the service door and wrenched it open. He quickly darted down the stairs and crouched as he entered Abby's lab. He shut off the lights.

"Abby?" Gibbs called out.

"Boss, stay down" said Tony, "we're taking fire".

Gibbs crossed the room and killed the lights in Abby's office and on her refrigerator. He made his way over to Tony and Abby and checked them for injuries. They were fine.

"Seal off anacostia park between the bridges" Gibbs told Tony, "tell metro cops its a crime scene".

Tony nodded and was about to move when four more shots entered Abby's lab and struck the table. Tony crawled along the floor and over to the phone.

"I will get you bullet proof glass" Gibbs said to Abby.

"there's no such thing, Gibbs" Abby said.

"bullet resistant glass then" said Gibbs.

"Someone's after me, Gibbs" said Abby.

"I was waking by that window when he fired" said Gibbs.

"You're just saying that to make me feel safe" said Abby

"I'll keep you safe, Abby" said Gibbs as he puled her closer, "I promise".

"I don't think he was gunning for Abbs" said Tony as he pointed to the helmet lying on the ground, with a bullet hole through it. The vest on the table was shot up as well.

--

Linda pulled back into the woods of anacostia park from her previous position overlooking the Potomac, and NCIS. She was decked out in her MJOLNIR armor which was a big risk but thankfully it was just after midnight. Deeper in the woods was the pelican she stole from Nassau station. She quickly boarded it, took off, enabled the radar jammers and sat back in her chair as she approached the station on auto pilot.

"Fred's going to kill me for this" she said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6: newcomers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or NCIS **

**chapter 6: newcomers **

may 25, 2004

location: Washington navy yard, NCIS headquarters- MTAC

Gibbs sat down next to director Morrow in MTAC as he watched a strike against a terrorist group on the screen.

"What do you have?" morrow asked.

"We've removed a bullet from the sedan's engine block that matches the ones fired into Abby's lab" said Gibbs.

"What about Ari?" Morrow asked.

"We believe the same sniper who fired into Abby's lab was also the one who wounded Ari" said Gibbs, "its possible they are al qedia handlers".

"Have you questioned the man you brought in from the warehouse?" Morrow asked

"not yet, sir" Gibbs replied, "we found a connection between these handlers and the break-in case next door. I wanted to ask you not to hand him over to the FBI".

"I'm sorry, Jethro" said morrow as he stood up "but its not my decision anymore. I've been offered a deputy director's position at homeland security".

"You'd leave NCIS sir?" Gibbs asked.

"Well the agency could use some younger blood" said Morrow.

"Who will be replacing you" Gibbs asked.

Morrow cracked a smile at Gibbs.

"Not me!" said Gibbs.

Morrow laughed a little. "As much as I like you, Jethro, I would not shoot NCIS in the head". He walked over to the door. "He's your problem now, director" he said as he left.

On cue the woman in the front row stood up and turned to face Gibbs. "Hello, Jethro" she said, "should we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull?"

"Why start lying to each other now, Jen" said Gibbs.

"Any problems taking orders from me?" said Sheppard.

"As director or as a woman?" said Gibbs.

"either?" Sheppard replied.

"It was six years ago" said Gibbs as he stood up, "the past won't be a problem. You were a damn good agent, especially undercover".

Sheppard cracked a smile "so what can you tell me about your suspect?" she asked as they left MTAC and stood over.

"Our forensic analyst found fibers on our suspect's clothes that match a piece of cloth found in the archive room next door" said Gibbs.

"You said these same people fired into the forensic lab?" Sheppard asked.

"I think so" said Gibbs.

"you_ think _so?" said Sheppard, "Jethro, I have to hand him over to the FBI if the evidence checks out. The break-in is their case and if NCIS has a suspect they'll get him".

"Jen, he was found in connection to an NCIS case with Ari. This is NCIS jurisdiction" said Gibbs.

"My first day on the job and I'm in the middle of an agency turf war" said Sheppard, "I can hold him here for thirty-six hours, no more. That's how long you have to solve the case".

"Fair enough" said Gibbs.

"Show me what you have" said Sheppard as she led the way down the stairs to the squad room. Tony was the only one there at his desk.

"Tony, where are we?" Gibbs asked.

"McGee and Abby are going over the gear that was shot up and Kate's on protec..." he looked up a director Sheppard.

"Keep looking into how that sniper got out of anacostia park, we'll be back in an hour" said Gibbs as he and Sheppard left for the elevator. Tony leaned out of his seat a little to take a look at director Sheppard as she got in the elevator.

"Dinozzo?" said Kate.

"Something wrong, Kate" said Tony.

"Gibbs shows up with a woman and you're already drooling over her".

"Was not" said Tony.

"You are hopeless, Dinozzo" said Kate

"and here I was ready ask if you wanted to, perhaps go to a club on Saturday" said Tony.

"Right" said Kate sarcastically "you are joking".

Before Tony could answer though his attention was diverted by the woman standing right in front of him. She looked dressed for the desert than for Washington.

"Can I help you?" Kate asked braking Dinozzo out of his daze.

"Ziva David, mossad" she said as she showed Kate her ID, "I'm here to see special agent Gibbs".

* * *

May 25, 2004

location: Nassau station- hangar bay B

Linda's pelican docked with the station and as she got out, Fred suddenly rushed her and pinned her to the side of the pelican.

"What were you thinking!?" Fred barked at her, "what exactly did you do?"

"I posted across from NCIS and took out John's gear as it was being examined" said Linda, "if they found out what it was it would have meant a lot more trouble".

"We're already knee deep in it" said Fred, "you've just made the situation worse".

"What are you talking about" said Linda, "I was careful to hide my pelican and it was three in the morning, no one could have seen me".

"Its not about that" said Fred, "you better come with me".

He let Linda go and had her follow him out of the hangar, Linda noticed his limp had become more severe. When she accessed Fred BIOS she saw his failing blood pressure and rising temperature.

"Fred, your leg" Linda said.

"I'm fine" he muttered.

"No you're not" said Linda as she grabbed Fred's arm "infirmary, now. My punishment can wait".

Fred complied and Linda brought him to the station's infirmary. Fred sat down on one of the examination beds while Linda gathered the equipment. Fred removed the armor around his thigh and saw the extent of the damage, the wound reopened and had become infected, it was red and throbbing. Linda came over with an anti-viral cocktail and shot the needle into Fred's calf.

"You need to stay off the leg for at least six hours" said Linda.

Cortana appeared on the holotank next to the table. "I've alerted Will and Nicole, they're on their way down".

"Cortana, you better show Linda what we found" said Fred.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Linda asked.

"According to the ONI records aboard this station and spartan-458's own testimony. John doesn't exist" said Cortana.

"What are you talking about?" said Linda.

"it was us" said Fred, "we did something down on Earth".

"That's impossible" Linda said, "I can still remember the Chief. If he's gone then who the hell is the Chief, Nicole was talking about".

"According to the ONI records I found on the station. The commander of the Spartan IIs is Master Chief Petty Officer Samuel-034" said Cortana.

"Sam's dead" said Linda, "he died destroying a Covenant frigate almost thirty years ago".

"I accessed the mission logs for the battle at chi ceti, they say that Kurt-051 died destroying that ship" said Cortana.

"Kurt went missing in 2531" said Linda.

"The records say that Kelly-087 disappeared and was presumed dead in 2531" said Cortana.

Suddenly Will and Nicole walked into the infirmary.

"Believe me I'm having a hard time understanding any of this myself" said Nicole.

"I barely get it myself" said Linda. "So where do you fit in all this?" she asked Nicole.

"I should explain this" said Cortana, "Nicole and this station are from the future we altered, the one where the Chief never existed".

"Then how do we still remember him?" Linda asked.

"Most theories on altering time say that if you go back in time and change history, you'll be protected because you are not in your own time when you do it, but they're just theories" said Cortana.

"I think the proof is pretty definitive" said Fred.

"Why didn't the Chief just wink out of existence?" Linda asked.

"He almost did" said Cortana, "I ran your helmet log from the op in Norfolk, specifically when the Chief collapsed. His seizures was the result of him being pushed into the altered timeline, you three made it because you actually exist in this new timeline, the Chief doesn't so the transition was a bit rough for him".

"What exactly happened?" said Linda when she secretly suspected what had happened. Linda wanted to hear Cortana's explanation though.

"The station has a full Earth historical archive aboard" Cortana explained, "I can get the records of just about anyone who lived in the 21st century. I cross referenced the database with my own of the Spartan's lineage and came up with this".

One of the large displays came on and showed a family tree, all the names however were omitted.

"This is the Chief's lineage dating back to the 21st century" said Cortana, "according to Nassau's database the chief's family line ended in the early 21st century with this man".

She highlighted one of the blue boxes at the top and enlarged it, the name was still omitted. It was paired with another blue box, the man's wife, no name either.

"According to Nassau's records the Chief's ancestor never married the wife he was supposed to" said Cortana as she demonstrated on the board by removing the blue wife box and replacing it with a red one, the name was omitted as well.

"Cortana, did you find out who it was yet?" Fred asked.

"I did, you're not going to like it" said Cortana. The black bar covering the name on the red box disappeared and blue team's jaw dropped. The name was Catlin Todd.

"The NCIS Agent?" said Fred.

Linda fears were confirmed, she didn't know which one of the three on the roof were supposed to be shot by that sniper but it was Linda who fired on the sniper before he could, it was her fault, she screwed up. "It was me" she mumbled, "I shot the sniper before he could kill Todd".

"John ordered you to do it" Will said trying to reassure Linda.

"I still took the shot" said Linda, she remembered how badly she wanted to change history. Then she realized the only way to restore history and save John. Catlin Todd has to die.

* * *

May 25, 2004

location: Washington navy yard, NCIS headquarters

Gibbs had just ordered Tony to shadow Ziva and had left him in the elevator while he went into Abby's lab. Kate and McGee were running protection for Abby and the techs were installing the bullet resistant glass on Abby's windows.

"Abby what do you have?" Gibbs asked.

"I matched the bullets I got out of the vest to the one I removed from the sedan's engine said Abby.

"Tell me something I don't know" said Gibbs.

"How about who manufactured the rounds" said Abby which peaked Gibbs' interest. "I found a couple of small words printed along the side of the shell casing found in Norfolk".

Abby put a picture of the casing up on the plasma screen then zoomed in toward the back of the casing. The picture pixlated, then cleared and the words became legible, Misriah armory.

"Misriah armory?" Kate asked.

"I checked" said Abby, "no such place in existence".

"It could be a private company" said McGee, "off the books sort of stuff".

"Do you have anything I can use now!?" Gibbs barked.

"Patience, Gibbs" said Abby, "I know this is going to blow your mind".

She took Gibbs over to the table behind her where the destroyed gear still lay. She opened a flap on the side of the vest which drew the attention of McGee and Kate. Underneath the flap was a gold insignia.

"This guy's a Master Chief?" said Kate.

"Why would the Navy have snipers shooting at Ari?" said McGee.

"Look closer" said Abby.

"I don't see anything" said McGee as he scrutinized the insignia patch.

"He's not a Master Chief in our navy" said Abby.

"That's a US navy patch" Kate said.

"No its not" said Gibbs as he pointed at the bird over the gold chevrons, "that's not a bald eagle, its a phoenix".

"I checked and no other navy even uses a similar enlisted insignia format or a phoenix" said Abby.

"So what, they're like pseudo navy seals?" said Kate.

"I think its time for some answers" said Gibbs.

--

John sat in the interrogation room for what he guessed was several hours wondering what would happen next. Hopefully blue team would come crashing through the door any minute but he knew Fred would follow his orders and not try and interfere. Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in, agent Gibbs.

"Good afternoon, Master Chief" Gibbs said as he took the seat across the table from John.

"_How did he guess my rank?"_ John thought as Gibbs placed a file folder on the table.

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs and I have a few questions for you"


	7. Chapter 7: questionnaire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or NCIS**

**chapter 7: questionnaire **

may 25, 2004

location: Washington navy yard, NCIS headquarters- interrogation room

"I'm not even sure if Master Chief is your rank" said Gibbs, "but for now that's what I'm going to call you".

John stayed silent, he followed his training to the letter: in the event you become a POW, don't divulge any information. In this case it was even greater he kept his mouth shut.

"yesterday we found you across from an Al Qeda staging area that was the base for a terrorist attack against navy families" said Gibbs. "I'm guessing you're one of Ari's handlers and that even bin laden doesn't want him going off on personal vendettas?"

_He thinks I'm working with Ari?_ John thought.

"I know Ari's planning something else and it has to do with what you did a few days ago at the archives" said Gibbs.

John's gut turned cold, they somehow were able to make the connection.

"Your sniper didn't police his brass" said Gibbs as he removed a picture from the file folder, a spent UNSC 14.5 mm round. He also removed a picture of a man dressed in a blue suit wearing a security cap. "This is Barny Calhoun" said Gibbs, "he was a security guard assigned to the archives, he died from multiple gunshot wounds and I'm willing to bet you're the bastard that pulled the trigger".

John had seriously underestimated Gibbs' abilities and that of his team.

"We have evidence to put you at the scene" said Gibbs as he removed another photo of a piece of torn cloth which he recognized as part of Linda's bodysuit. "Right now there's enough evidence to charge you with attempted terrorism" said Gibbs as he stood up and started pacing around John, "not to mention espionage and murder, that'll rack you up a nice long stay in GITMO". He smacked the file folder on the table expecting to startle John, but the Spartan kept cool under pressure, which was quite substantial.

On the other side of the one way was McGee, Tony and Kate who watched the interrogation.

"You know for a terrorist he's pretty handsome" said Kate.

"He's a terrorist for crying out loud, Kate" said McGee.

Kate had to agree, this guy was well trained. They had seen most people break under Gibbs' pressure but this guy held his cool. Suddenly the door to the observation room opened and director Sheppard walked in.

"Has Gibbs been able to get anything from the suspect?" she asked as she stood in front of the window.

"Not yet ma'am" said McGee.

Sheppard properly introduced herself to Kate and McGee before watching the rest of Gibbs' interrogation.

"Do we have any leads on his identity?" Sheppard asked.

"Our forensic tech is running a DNA sample through the armed forces registry and the FBI database" said McGee.

"Do you have any idea why he's so pail looking?" Sheppard asked.

"That's really not our area of expertise ma'am" said Kate.

"Perhaps Jethro is intimidating him after all" said Sheppard as she left.

"Jethro" Kate mouthed as Sheppard exited.

"Tony said they have some kind of history" said McGee.

Kate saw Gibbs leave interrogation and a few moments later he entered the observation room.

"He's good" said Gibbs, "trained fairly well, got to be al qeda".

Suddenly Kate's cell rang and she answered it, spoke to someone for a few moments before hanging up.

"That was base security, Gerald Jackson just showed up downstairs" she said.

Gibbs Kate and McGee quickly left the observation room and went down one floor to the squad room. Gerald was there, soaking wet.

"Its Ari" he said, "he has Doctor Mallard".

* * *

May 25, 2004

location: Washington DC

Ducky sat in the passenger seat of his vintage Morgan car while Ari drove. He noticed Ari wince in pain a little when he operated the stick shift with his left hand.

"I herd you were shot" said Ducky, "its a shame it wasn't a little higher".

Ari let out a small chuckle "yes I'd imagine you would be overjoyed at the prospect of my demise. I must complement your sniper on a lucky shot".

"What do you mean 'our sniper'?" said Ducky, "he was your handler".

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Doctor" said Ari.

Ducky could tell by his facial reactions that Ari truly didn't understand what he was talking about. "We assumed whoever shot you was working for al qeda, they don't want you fulfilling your grudge against Gibbs".

"It would appear, Doctor, that we don't know the full extent of what's happening" said Ari, "we're here".

He stopped the Morgan and got out, Ducky shifted over to the driver's seat and Ari leaned in the window.

"Just keep driving down the road" Ari said.

Ducky didn't give him another look as he hit the gas and left Ari. He drove down the road for a few minutes before a sedan swerved in front of his Morgan. Ducky hit the breaks and watched as Gibbs came out of the driver's seat, gun at the ready.

"GET OUT NOW, ARI!" he yelled.

"Good grief, Jethro" said Ducky as he got out, "put that weapon down. I've had enough excitement for tonight".

Gibbs moved over and checked Ducky's Morgan.

"Ari abducts me, Gerald strips my gears and you play chicken in a wet street" said Ducky.

Gibbs then proceeded to call NCIS and told Kate to take down the APB on ducky's Morgan. He asked Ducky what had happened and had him skip to the important part.

"Gibbs, the man we have in custody... apparently Ari doesn't think they're al qeda handlers".

"Did you think was telling the truth?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

"I saw it in his face" said Ducky, "he genuinely had no idea what I was talking about when I mentioned the sniper".

"Get back to NCIS" Gibbs said as he got back in his car.

* * *

May 26, 2004

location: Nassau station

Linda was fuming at the bit, she had the target, a purpose but Fred held her back and Cortana had encrypted all of the station's dropship's controls. She knew this could only end with Catlin Todd's death, Linda would make sure that happened. She sat in the mess of Nassau station unable to eat her meal.

"Thought I'd find you here" said Fred as he limped in, his leg still needed healing. Nicole followed him.

"Just let me do it" Linda pleaded, "one shot and things are back to normal".

"Excuse me but if you actually do that, then what happens to me?" Nicole asked .

"You will remain with your memories intact" said Cortana as she winked on the holopad, "if we change history back to the way its supposed to you're still out of your own time frame. You'll become a part of our timeline".

"I know I sound selfish" said Nicole, "but what right do your people have to try and erase my timeline, that's the only home I've ever known?"

"Cortana, what about the Nicole and Nassau station from our timeline, aren't they...?" Fred started.

"Its a little difficult to understand" said Cortana, "but for all intensive purposes they're gone. But on a brighter note Nicole's UNSC history isn't that different from ours, there is just a few differences with the first class of Spartan IIs and a couple of battles. She wouldn't have a problem integrating with our timeline".

"Well I guess that's not so bad" said Nicole.

"We still need to get our timeline back" said Fred.

"I'm sorry for being selfish again" said Nicole, "but if our historical differences aren't that bad then why don't you come back to my time".

"John" said Linda ,"we can't leave him there, if they find out what he is then we can kiss all our futures goodbye".

"There's another reason" said Cortana, "I was shifting through the historical database, do you remember how I told you DC was abandoned?"

"You said it was dirty bomb attack in 2019" said Linda.

"It happened earlier in this timeline" said Cortana, "2005 to be exact. According to the records, the United States Department of Homeland Security was able to determine the identity of the mastermind of the attacks... Ari Haswari".

"We seriously screwed up, Fred" said Linda, "there's only one way to fix this".

"Linda, even if we kill Todd then what about John?" said Fred. "We'd need to assault NCIS to break him out, how do you think history is going to react to that?"

"We could still go ahead with your plan" said Cortana.

"What plan?" Linda asked.

"I was starting to put a plan together with Cortana on how we might get John back" said Fred. "But its a long shot".

* * *

May 26, 2004

location: Washington navy yard, NCIS headquarters

Abby was in the squad room with McGee and Kate going over the satellite that passed over Norfolk during the raid on Ari's warehouse. Abby had zoomed out on the plasma while they tried to get a shot of the back of Ari's getaway car for a license plate.

"Wait, what's that?" said Kate as she pointed to something along the docks, three people moving along at high speed.

"The other three that were with the crazy Master Chief" said Abby.

"Can you go down a bit" Kate asked.

Abby panned the image down a bit and Kate had seen it, what's that she said pointed to a sort of ripple along the water.

"It could just be signal degradation" said Abby.

"I think we should still call Gibbs about this" said Kate as she went over to the phone and dialed Gibbs' cell. She got the busy signal.

* * *

May 26, 2004

location: Washington DC

Gibbs was driving in his sedan on his way back to the navy yard when his cell rang. He pulled over and answered.

"_Is this special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"_ a male voice asked.

"Speaking" Gibbs replied.

"_The alley of of 23__rd__ street, one hour, come alone" _said the voice, he hung up afterward.

Gibbs had no idea who this guy was but if he managed to get his cell number then he must be connected to what was going on. Gibbs had no intention of going in there alone so he drove to the only person he could count on for backup.

--

a half hour later Gibbs was driving to 23rd street with Jenny Sheppard in the passenger seat, she was doing up her hair.

"So this guy just calls up out of the blue and wants a meeting?" Sheppard asked.

"Pretty much" said Gibbs as he made the turn onto 23rd street, it was still dark and the roads were slick, perfect spot for an ambush.

"That should be the alley" said Sheppard as she pointed to a dark alleyway just off the road. Gibbs parked the sedan and they got out, weapons drawn. They slowly walked down the alley and turned left, they walked for a few hundred feet before running into a dead end at a loading dock.

"I said to come alone" a voice said from the shadows, a man appeared from under the stoop of a door. He was dressed in the same black armor and helmet Gibbs saw back at Norfolk.

"I figured you wouldn't extend the same courtesy" said Gibbs.

"Quite right" the man said again. Gibbs herd something whiz by his head followed by a gasp from Sheppard. Gibbs spun around to see her clutching her neck before she collapsed. Gibbs caught her has she fell unconscious, he could see a dart sticking out of her neck.

"Its a tranquilizer I assure you" said the man.

Gibbs reluctantly placed Sheppard on the ground and raised his weapon slightly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to propose a trade" said the man, "you have one of my men in custody along with his gear, I want him and the gear returned to me. In exchange I will help you find Ari Haswari".

"I'm surprised" said Gibbs as he cracked a small smile, "I didn't think al qeda sold out their own".

"We're not al qeda" he said in a pleading tone, "this has all been a big misunderstanding".

"Tell that to Barney Calhoun's family" said Gibbs.

"Listen to me, Agent" said the man as he walked over and stood right in front of Gibbs, "there is a lot more going on here than you know, we have our own agenda that doesn't involve you or your country. We've simply been caught up in your problems with Ari, problems we are willing to help you get rid of if you are willing to help me first".

"I'll need to think about it" said Gibbs.

"Here" said the man as he handed Gibbs a piece of paper with a number on it, "contact me when you have a decision". He promptly left and blended in with the shadows. Gibbs scooped up Sheppard and carried her back to the sedan, she was starting to come around as Gibbs placed her in the passenger seat.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They tranqed you so they could speak to me in private" said Gibbs. "I think we're in a lot more trouble now".


	8. Chapter 8: unexpected allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or NCIS **

**chapter 8: unexpected allies**

may 26, 2004

location: Washington DC- park

Gibbs sat on a bench in the pouring rain waiting for his meeting.

"Its raining, Jethro" said Tobias Fornell as he arrived under an umbrella. He sat down next to Gibbs and positioned the umbrella so it covered the both of them.

"I assume you know why we're here, Tobias" said Gibbs.

"You want information on Ari" said Fornell. "What he's really doing here?"

"Not exactly" said Gibbs. "The archive case"

"I figured" said Fornell, "I've herd you have a suspect in that case in custody. I'd be willing to help you on one condition".

"Name it" said Gibbs.

"I want in on your investigation" said Fornell.

"Joint investigation?" said Gibbs, "fat chance".

"Not a joint one" said Fornell, "I want to work with you on my own, not as FBI".

"Why the sudden change of heart, Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"The archives case, the FBI buried it, shutdown my investigation as soon as I got it" said Fornell, "I want to know why".

"Did you get anywhere with it" Gibbs asked.

"We did" said Fornell, "it appears that they accessed classified images from a navy spy satellite and deleted the whole cache. We were only able to salvage part of the data" he said as she removed a photo from his coat and handed it to Gibbs. It was badly pixleated and Gibbs could only make out a black ominous shape over land.

"What is it?" he asked.

"we don't know" said Fornell, "my people think its some kind of new spy plane or a UFO, we can't be certain because the data's too badly corrupted".

"This is what he's hiding" said Gibbs as he stood up with the photo.

* * *

May 26, 2004

location: Washington navy yard, NCIS headquarters

Tony and Kate sat in the squad room when Ziva showed up demanding to see Gibbs. Suddenly a drenched Gibbs followed by Fornell came out of the elevator and walked over to them.

"Agent Gibbs, I..." Ziva started before Gibbs pushed her into a chair.

"What's Ari really doing here!?" he barked.

"I can't tell you that" said Ziva.

"Come with me" he said as he picked Ziva up by the collar and took her to the interrogation observation room followed closely by Fornell, Kate and Tony.

"Is this one of your men?" Gibbs said as they entered the room and he pointed to John on the other side of the oneway.

"No" Ziva replied defiantly.

"Fornell" Gibbs said which was the cue to follow him into the interrogation room. John gave both men a quick glance as they entered.

"Game's up" said Gibbs as he slapped the photo down on the table in front of John. "We know everything".

"This is what you tried to delete at the archives" said Fornell.

"You're caught" said Gibbs. "Tell us what your agenda is here and what does it have to do with al qeda. Your friend was very forthcoming the other night".

"I'm not al qeda" John finally replied to the shock of everyone in observation. John was sick of them associating him with the terrorists. "We had nothing to do with what happened with Ari and the drone weapon".

"You still broke into a government building and accessed classified material" said Fornell.

"I didn't..." John started before the crippling pains from back at the warehouse resumed and he keeled over in his seat, causing it to topple over.

"Get Ducky in here now!" Gibbs screamed at the window as he and Fornell rushed to John's side. He convulsed for a minute before finally stopping. He seemed fine. Suddenly he broke his cuffs and shoved Gibbs into Fornell. Both men toppled over and John used their disorientation to brake for the door. But when he wrenched it open he was immediately met with the butt of a pistol and sent back into unconsciousness. Ziva stood over his prone form having accomplished the task. Fornell and Gibbs got up, Fornell with his weapon trained on John. Kate arrived and took back the gun Ziva stole from her holster when she saw John trying to escape.

"Get him into tighter restraints" he told the guards who just arrived.

They complied and carried John back into the interrogation room and placed him back in his seat.

"Damn, he moved fast, boss" said Tony.

"Tony, take everyone down to the squad room and wait for me there" said Gibbs as he took off down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"to make a phone call" said Gibbs.

* * *

May 26, 2004

location: Nassau station

Fred stood on the bridge alone while Cortana went over what she had discovered.

"It appears that the station is actually surrounded in a time bubble" said Cortana, "by my estimates it will collapse in a matter of hours".

"And what exactly happens then?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure" said Cortana, "but if we don't activate the Forerunner time artifact before that happens the station could be destroyed".

"What your saying is that if we don't change the timeline soon we'll have to go into the future, straight into the altered one?" said Fred.

"Exactly" said Cortana.

"Any luck on trying to track down Ari?" Fred asked.

"I'm afraid not" said Cortana, "I've tried to trace the cell Gibbs called him on but it looks like he ditched it".

"Figures" said Fred. "Cortana, I want you to start going over the schematics for NCIS and find out Agent Todd's schedule".

"You're not seriously considering assassinating Agent Todd" Cortana asked.

"I still have my orders to protect the timeline" said Fred, "if that means assassinating an innocent person... then so be it".

"I think found something linked to Ari, wait I've got a transmission coming in on the SATCOM I hacked" said Cortana.

Fred patched the transmission into his helmet's COM system.

"Yes?" he said.

"_Its Gibbs"._

* * *

may 26, 2004

location: Washington navy yard, NCIS headquarters

"I don't get it, Fornell" said Tony, "what exactly is this thing supposed to be. Didn't you say you knew?"

He, McGee and Tony were in the squad room scrutinizing the photo of the smudge that Gibbs had shown their suspect which spooked him enough into talking.

"It was a bluff" said Fornell, "we don't know what it is but that guy thought we did. That's what they were after".

"How are they connected to Ari?" Kate asked.

"Gibbs isn't sure they are anymore" said Fornell.

"I'm still willing to bet that you know something" Tony said to Ziva who was standing near Gibbs' desk.

"Like I told Gibbs, that man is not mossad" said Ziva.

"Of course not" said Tony, "he's probably hammas or al qeda, like you".

"How dare you!" Ziva barked.

"You passed documents he needed to leave the country" said Kate, "not to mention we saw him leaving the rooftop where he tried to shoot McGee and us".

"Ari is a loyal mossad agent" said Ziva, "the man you have in interrogation is your terrorist".

"Are you still spouting that bull?" said Gibbs as he exited the elevator and walked over to the squad room, followed by three other people. They were dressed in identical gray jumpsuits that bore the same weird navy insignia. Two of them, a man and a women had red hair while the third guy had black hair and carried a black case. All three of them had extremely pail skin.

"Gibbs, who are these people?" Fornell asked.

"This is Senior Chief petty officer Frederick" Gibbs said pointing to Fred, "and his team. They're a special navy intelligence team".

"Whoa, wait" said Tony, "'intelligence team?"

"That's right" said Fred. "We were tracking Ari because we believe he is planning a radiological attack".

"What!?" McGee, Kate and Tony said in unison.

"We'll explain later" said the red haired woman, "we want to see the Chief".

"This way" said Gibbs.

--

John knew he was in trouble now. He was shackled to the chair and after his escape attempt he imagined holding him at NCIS was a big risk and they would transfer him to a high security facility. Cortana told him about what she found on the Earth news, the reports about that Guantanamo bay. He could probably handle torture.

Suddenly the door opened and the last person he expected to see came in, Linda. She quickly untied John and after he stood up she hugged him.

"Sorry, Chief" she said as she let go.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Fred negotiated your release from NCIS" said Linda, "in exchange we need to help them find Ari".

"You know our orders" said John.

"Chief, its a little complicated and I promise I'll explain, but we had a very good reason for doing this" said Linda, "come on, Fred wants you to come to the other interrogation room".

John nodded and Linda led him down the hall to the observation room of interrogation two. Seated inside the interrogation room was Ziva David. Watching her from the observation room was Gibbs and his team, Fornell and Fred and Will.

"Good to see you, Chief" said Will.

"You better have a good reason for having us detain a mossad Agent" said Gibbs.

"I do" said Fred, "shall we?"

Gibbs and Fred prepared to leave but were stopped when director Sheppard barged in.

"Gibbs, what the hell are you thinking, first you release a murder suspect then you arrest a mossad agent who has been nothing but helpful!?"

"Jen, she's been helping Ari" said Gibbs, "I have proof, just give me five minutes".

"Not this time, Jethro" said Sheppard, "and who are these three?" she said noticing the rest of blue team.

"We're here because we found a connection between Ari and Ms David" said Fred, "we want to help you in your investigation".

"Jen, please" said Gibbs.

"Fine, Jethro" Sheppard replied, "five minutes".

Gibbs and Fred left and entered the interrogation room.

"You had better have a good..." Ziva started,

"what is your relationship with Ari Haswari?" Fred asked, cutting her off.

"As I have stated before, I am his control officer" said Ziva.

"But you didn't mention being his half-brother" said Fred.

Ziva immediately stood up. "How could you know that!?" she said.

"So you don't deny it?" said Gibbs.

"No" Ziva replied reluctantly.

"You know what he's doing here" said Gibbs "it has something to do with a radiological attack?"

Ziva hung her head low for a moment before meeting Gibbs stare. "He's here to acquire the trigger for a small nuclear core he acquired for hammas. We were supposed to intercept when he returned to Tel Aviv".

"He's getting the trigger for hammas and he's going to make sure they get it" said Gibbs, "you need to tell us how to find him".

"You are asking me to betray my own brother" said Ziva.

"Your brother turned his back on you and your people" said Fred, he knew Ziva was having a hard time accepting what even she knew to be the truth.

"Here" she said as she removed a satellite phone from her jacket and set it down. "His number is encrypted though".

"I think I know someone who could break it" said Fred as he picked up the phone.

On the other side of the one way, everyone was shocked at the revelation about Ziva, even director Sheppard.

"It seems Jethro was right on this one" said Sheppard, "but you still haven't explained your role in all this she" said to John.

"It's complicated, ma'am" John said, having recognized her seniority.

"You know, I've seen you somewhere before" Kate said to Linda, "you were at Danforth avionics when we went to investigate the missing drone!"

"You were spying on us?" Tony asked.

"Like the Chief said, its complicated" said Linda.

"Did you know about the drone attack Ari was planning?" Kate asked in an increasingly more aggressive voice. "You were there across from the roof top for some time before we showed up, you just watched while he shot..." Kate stopped short as Linda grabbed her by the throat with one hand and pushed her into the wall. John shot forward before anyone could react and grabbed Linda's arm.

"Let her go!" he barked, "that's an order".

Linda let her down and promptly stormed out of the room. John saw a look of pure hatred in her normally calm green eyes. He was wondering why a minor disagreement would get her mad like that.

--

A few minutes later everyone was assembled in MTAC. Fred was helping McGee hook up Ziva's phone to the computers for the trace. Linda was keeping a good distance away from agent Todd under John's orders.

"Boss, I've got the connection" said McGee from the terminal. He handed a headset to Fred who donned it.

"Cortana, do you read?" he said.

"Loud and clear" Cortana replied through the speakers at MTAC.

"Who's Cortana?" Gibbs asked.

"Our, coordinator" John replied, he still had to keep their origins a secret, especially Cortana's.

"I'm running a trace on the number" said Cortana, "I've got Ari's phone's location".

Suddenly the main screen in MTAC switched to a satellite view of Virginia. It zoomed in on an airfield just outside Richmond.

"His signal is coming from this hangar" said Cortana as she highlighted the relevant one, parked outside were multiple vehicles and a small jet.

"According to FAA records there's a private jet scheduled to lift from the airfield in two hours. Its destination is Beirut" said Cortana.

"That's how Ari's leaving the country" said Gibbs, "that's also where the exchange is going down". He turned to Sheppard, "with your permission, director."

"go get him" she replied.

Gibbs and his team, Blue Team, Fornell and Ziva left MTAC and stood on the balcony.

"I'll call my director and get a team over there" said Fornell

"too risky" said John, "if this is the trigger for a nuclear bomb we're talking about then the place is heavily guarded. We need a small team".

"I agree" said Gibbs, "it should be just us".

"Fair enough" said Fornell, "I'll meet you on the service road a mile out". He went down the stairs to the elevator.

"Here, Chief" said Will as he passed him the black case he was carrying, inside was an ODST helmet, vest, an M7 and a couple of frags.

"we'll suit up and meet you there" said Fred.

"Sounds good" said John.

Blue team left for the exit and Gibbs' team prepared to head to the equipment room, but Ziva held Gibbs back a moment.

"I want to go with you" she said, "Ari was my responsibility".

"Fine" said Gibbs, "but if comes down to it, don't hesitate to kill him".


	9. Chapter 9: kill ari

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or NCIS **

**chapter 9: kill Ari **

May 26, 2004

location: access road outside airfield

Gibbs pulled their unmarked van up to Fornell's car parked alongside the dirt road. Gibbs and Tony got out of the front seat, Kate, McGee, Ziva and John came out of the back. The NCIS agents were wearing their black coats that had a picture of the badge on the front and the federal agent identifiers on the back. Fornell was wearing the trademarked blue jacket with FBI in big gold letters on the back. Ziva was just wearing her usual clothes and John had just donned his ODST helmet.

"Here" said Gibbs as he passed out an MP5 to Kate and Ziva while he and Tony took shotguns, McGee and Fornell stuck with their sidearms.

"We should cut through the woods" said John as he looked at a topographic map on his HUD.

"Agreed" said Gibbs as he led their team through the woods until they happened upon the fence protecting the perimeter of the airstrip. John removed a small aerosol can from his vest and traced a huge hole in the fence with it. After a minute he kicked the weakened sections down and they entered the airfield but stuck to the tree line.

"Neat trick" Tony commented.

They came up on the hangar and they left the tree line and hid behind an adjacent building to the hangar. John hit the magnification on his helmet and saw several guards armed with assault rifles patrolling the outside of the building.

"We'll never get past them without raising some alarms" said Fornell.

"I've got an idea" said John as he left the group and climbed a ladder to the roof of the building they were behind. He threaded a silencer to his M7, ran across the roof and leaped into the air. His M7 coughed up several three round bursts while John was in the air, all directed at the terrorist guards. When he landed in front of the hangar the guards were dead. Gibbs brought the group over to John's position.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Fornell asked, impressed by John's work.

"Its a long story" said John.

"We should hurry" said Ziva.

John nodded and went over to one of the service doors and snaked a fiberoptic probe underneath the door. On his HUD he could see several more people inside, all gathered around a table in the middle of the spacious hangar. Out of the shadows walked Ari and he sat down at the table and was joined soon after by a man in a gray suit. They talked in Arabic and Ari handed him a suitcase filled with money. The suit accepted it and handed Ari a large metal case that John assumed was the detonator.

"What do you see?" Gibbs asked.

"Ari's inside and the exchange is going down" John reported.

"Ok, Kate, I want you and Tony to take the door on the other side. McGee you and Ziva open the main hangar doors said Gibbs.

"On it boss" they said as went to their breaching positions. John slapped a breaching charge on the door and stood away as he sent the detonator signal through his helmet to the charge. It blew and he along with Gibbs and Fornell flanking, entered the hangar. They took out two of the terrorists just as Tony and Kate busted through the other door. A full firefight ensued with John and the NCIS team having the upper hand. Gibbs saw Ari make a brake for the hangar door which opened to reveal Tony and Ziva with their weapons drawn.

"Ari!" Ziva said.

"are you really going to shoot me?" Ari asked Ziva.

They began to have a heated argument in Hebrew, John and Gibbs moved in behind Ari while Kate, Fornell and Tony swept the hangar.

"The game's over, Ari" Gibbs barked, "drop your weapon".

"I think we're just getting started" Ari said with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly a SUV busted through the back wall and crashed into a crate, two more SUVs followed and terrorists got out of all three vehicles, armed to the teeth. Ari dove out of the way as they opened fire on McGee and Ziva, John sprang into action and caught both of them just a a hail of bullets whizzed over them. Ziva rolled out from under John and fired her sub machine gun. John shot the nearest terrorist but lost sight of Ari in the confusion. Fornell and Tony were pinned down behind a metal crate and a terrorist took aim with a soviet RPG. Suddenly there was a whooshing sound from behind John. Everyone stopped firing and looked over at the open hangar doors to see a pelican floating in front of the doors, it's twin rotary cannons spooling up.

"Get down!" John screamed as the pelican let loose a hail of bullets on the terrorists. It took out a few then set down and Blue Team disembarked, decked out in their MJOLNIR armor. The pelican spun around and disengaged a warthog before taking to the skies. The remaining terrorists regrouped and attempted to fall back in the presence of the Spartans. Several opened fire on them but the rounds just deflected off the armor shields. Fred and Will opened fire with their MA5Bs and Linda moped up the rest with her SRS99C-S2.

When the dust settled the federal agents emerged from their cover, dazed at what they saw.

"Just who the hell are you people!?" Gibbs began asking.

John stayed silent, he knew Gibbs wasn't going to take the 'long story' line again.

"Has anyone seen Kate?" Tony asked.

They surveyed the room and sure enough Kate was missing.

"That bastard has her" said Gibbs.

"_Fred, I've got a vehicle moving away from your position heading across the runway to the far hangar"_ Nicole said over the COM.

"Its him" said John.

"Nicole, don't fire there's friendly on board" Fred said over the COM.

"Leave this to me" said John as he got in the driver's seat of the hog, Linda manned the turret and John was about to floor it when Gibbs suddenly got in the passenger seat.

"Don't even start" Gibbs said.

"Wasn't going to" said John as he hit the gas.

--

Kate sat in the back of the SUV struggling against the grip of her captor. Ari who sat next to her rammed the butt of his pistol into Kate's side.

"Relax, Catlin" he said in a calm voice. "I must give your new friends some credit, they were certainly impressive, but I imagine that not even they would consider firing on our plane... with you in it".

The SUV pulled up in front of the hangar where Ari's jet was parked. He pulled pulled Todd out by her hair then grabbed her arm and led her over to the plane. The while of the engines could be herd and it looked like the plane was ready for a quick take off.

The remaining terrorist at the car called out something in Arabic before he was cut down and the SUV peppered with bullets. The warthog rolled up and John, Gibbs and Linda got out.

"Its over, Ari!" Gibbs yelled over the engine noise. Ari pressed his pistol to Kate's head.

"Not yet" Ari yelled back, "take another step and I will air our the inside of Catlin's head".

"Just shoot him, Gibbs" said Kate.

"Chief!" Linda cried.

John saw it too, one of the terrorists had come out of the airplane with a RPG. He fired and John noticed it was aimed for Linda. She dropped her rifle and brought up her arms, formed a shield around her head, increased the shield strength of her armor to max on the front. The rocket hit a second later and Linda's sprawled form was sent into the SUV by the blast. Gibbs and John were sent to the floor by the blast. Kate manged to break free of Ari's grip and tried to run, but Ari opened fire and set three rounds into Kate's back. She staggered forward and collapsed.

"Sorry, Catlin" Ari said as he boarded the plane and closed the hatch. The jet slowly moved forward and out of the hangar to the runway. John stood up and prepared to shoot the plane but he had been too close to Linda when the rocket hit and the intense heat had melted the barrel of his M7. Suddenly one of the tires on the landing gear blew out with the crack of a sniper rifle, Linda's rifle. When John spun around he saw Gibbs lying on the ground with Linda's rifle. He fired again and knocked out the front gear causing the plane to do a small nose dive into the ground. A few seconds later the pelican John saw earlier hovered over the jet.

"_Master Chief?"_ the pilot asked, "_is the aircraft clear of friendlies?"_

"It is" John replied, "lite it up".

"_With pleasure"_ the pilot replied as she released the safeties on the missile pods and sent an ANVIL missile into the plane. Nothing in the plane survived the blast. The pelican touched down a second later and a single Spartan exited the craft wearing a type of MJOLNIR armor John didn't recognize. John didn't give the Spartan another thought as he ran to Linda's prone form and helped her out of the wreckage of the SUV she pulverized with her impact. Her bio monitors indicated she was in borderline shock but thankfully both her arms were still attached, but the armor was dented and carbonized black by the heatwave.

"I'm fine, Chief" she croaked as she stood up under her own power.

John saw Fred, Will and the rest of the federal agents arrive, Ziva however walked over to the flaming wreckage of Ari's plane and began to recite a prayer for him. Everyone went over to the hangar where Gibbs was tending to Kate. Gibbs had tried to turn her on her back but she cried out in pain when he tried. Gibbs lifted up her jacket and found out why, her vest had only stopped two of the bullets, the third was inside her.

"She's bleeding out" Gibbs said.

"it'll take an hour for an ambulance to get out here" said Fornell, "even an air one will take too long".

"I might have a way" said John.

"Chief, no" said Linda, "it has to be this way".

"What way?" Gibbs barked, "if you people can save her then by all means".

John nodded and carefully scooped Kate up into his arms then went over to the pelican. The same strange Spartan he saw earlier got back into the cockpit. He got in and placed Kate down on the deck of the dropship and got the medical kit from the back of the compartment.

"Chief, Linda's right" said Fred, "there's a lot you don't understand. Plus if we bring her up to the station don't you think the timeline is going to be further damaged?"

"Its already in shambles after the stunt you pulled" said John, "coming here in a pelican I assume you got from Nassau station, not to mention in your armor".

Fred knew he couldn't talk the Chief out of it right here so he sat down in the crash seat, followed by Will who helped Linda in. John was about to close the hatch when Gibbs bounded up the ramp and into the pelican.

"I'm going with you" he said, "she's my agent".

"Count us in too" said Tony as he brought McGee up with him.

"Not this time" said John, "its bad enough we have to bring Agent Todd".

"Don't give me that crap" said Gibbs, "its time you started telling the truth, I'm not placing Kate's life in the hands of people that I thought were trustworthy and are now complete strangers".

"Fine" said John, "but you obey my rules".

Tony and McGee took seats across from Kate.

"What the hell are we supposed to do!?" Fornell asked from the bottom of the ramp, Ziva at his side.

"Make this all look like an accident" Gibbs called back as the pelican's hatch shut and the ship took off.

"Sounds easy enough" Fornell commented as he surveyed the destruction on the airfield.

--

As the pelican gained altitude John treated Kate as best as he could. Fred disappeared into the cockpit and Will and Linda kept their eyes on the NCIS agents.

"The bullet's still inside" John said to Kate who had blood starting to trickle out of her mouth. He removed a can of biofoam from the kit and lifted up Kate's shirt a little, exposing her side. John prepared to insert the nozzle when Tony grabbed his arm.

"What is that stuff?" he asked.

"We call it biofoam, it'll stop any internal bleeding for a little while" John explained which was a serious violation of his orders. He inserted the nozzle and filled her chest cavity with the healing polymer. Fred returned from the cockpit and left the door ajar.

"Cortana prep the infirmary" he said into the COM, "we're bringing in a critical".

"_Understood, there'll be a stretcher in the hangar and I'll prep the flash clone bay in case replacements are needed". _

"Oh my god, boss... we're in space!" McGee said as he looked out of one of the pelican's portholes at the stars.

"Where the hell are you taking us, the _Enterprise_?" Tony asked.

"Not exactly" Fred replied as he stepped away from the cockpit door allowing a full view of Nassau station from the visor. Tony, McGee and even Gibbs had looks of shock on their faces. They remained silent as the pelican docked with the station and a robot gurney pulled up in front of the dropship. John loaded agent Todd onto it and they wheeled her through Nassau station to the infirmary. Will and Fred had to keep moving the NCIS agents along.

"You better let me handle this" said Nicole, "I have medical training".

"What about the station's medical personnel?" John asked.

"Dead, with everyone else, Chief" Fred answered.

Nicole pushed Kate into the room and the doors shut behind them.

"Its time you explained" said Gibbs.

--

A few minutes later John and Fred were in the conference room of Nassau station with Gibbs, McGee and Tony.

"I don't need to be smart in all the Star Trek talk to understand that you people are from the future" said Gibbs.

"You're correct, Agent" John replied, "we're from the year 2552".

"that's like 500 years" said Tony.

"Very astute, agent Dinozzo" said Cortana as she materialized on the table's holotank.

"Whoa!" said Tony.

"I know that voice" said McGee. "You're that Cortana person we talked to in MTAC. What exactly are you?"

"I'm surprised McGee" said Cortana "a man of your intelligence would have figured out I'm an artificial intelligence".

"An AI, wow!" said McGee.

"I don't think you should be drooling over artificial women, probie" Tony said.

"Both of you shut up" Gibbs said as he slapped them both over the head. "What exactly are you doing in the past".

John and Fred looked at each other before John spoke. "We were sent to recover this station and the Spartan you saw earlier. They accidentally fell through time".

"What's a Spartan?" Tony asked.

John realized he inadvertently told them something that would raise a lot of questions.

"Its what we are" said Fred, "we're genetically altered solders designed for high risk missions".

"What about that green armor you're wearing, bullets didn't even touch you?" said Gibbs.

"Its called MJOLNIR powered assault armor. It can enhance our strength and has shields" Fred said.

"So why were you running around on Earth in the first place" McGee asked, "you could have altered the future".

"That was an accident" said John, "a navy satellite caught out ship in orbit. We had to destroy the data".

"That's why you attacked the archives" said Gibbs.

"When you started to investigate our op we started spying on you" John explained, "we were going to try and derail your investigation but when the warehouse attack happened".

"you had a change of heart about not interfering?" said Gibbs.

"The Chief ordered Linda, our sniper to fire on Ari when we saw him taking aim at you" said Fred.

"Well I guess we owe you one" said Tony.

"Not so much" said Fred, "we altered the future by shotting him before he had the chance to kill Agent Todd".

"What!?" Gibbs and tony screamed.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"I should explain, Chief" said Cortana.

Everyone kept silent as Cortana went over the damage they had caused, the Chief's lineage, Ari's now thwarted attack and the only practical solution.

"Now way in hell!" Gibbs barked.

"Take us to her now!" said Tony.

"Believe me, Agent Gibbs, no one's going to kill anyone so long as I'm in charge" said John.

"But, Chief" Fred started "our future and yours is gone so long as she's alive".

"I know" said John. He remembered what Doctor Halsey had said to him about saving every life he could. Catlin Todd was just one more life that was thrust into this situation by him, he didn't have the right to play with her life. "Cortana, there has to be another way".

"I've thought of that already, Chief, there isn't one" she replied.

"Wait, I've got it" said John but before he could explain Nicole walked in.

"she's fine, I removed the bullet and patched her up".

"Did you leave her alone?" Fred asked with a concern in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" Nicole replied.

Fred banged his fist on the table, "John, its Linda, she's been beating her self up over what happened".

John made the connection when he remembered her confrontation with Kate back at NCIS, the look in her eyes.

"She's going to kill her" John said, "come on".

--

"almost done" said Will as he finished wrapping bandages around Linda's burned hands. Linda had removed her gauntlets and arm sections of the armor and Will had administered an antibacterial ointment over the burns and gave her a shot of dermacordic steroids to accelerate tissue recovery.

"Your arms also have fractures" said Will as he ran an MRI over her arms. "Wait here, I'll get some biofoam".

He crossed over into the medical stores and while he was in there Linda slipped out of the room and into the OR. Kate was lying on a table in a hospital gown, sedated. Linda drew her sidearm from the magnetic plate on her thigh and could barely hold it in both of her burned hands as she pointed it at Kate.

"You have to do this" she told her self, "for John".

She hesitated as her finger hovered on the trigger, but she reluctantly lowered her weapon.

"Drop the gun!" said Gibbs as he busted into the room, weapon at the ready.

"I'm not going to shoot her" she said, "I can't".

John came in and set a hand on her shoulder.

"I was all set to do it" Linda said, "I had a target, a purpose. She's an innocent person".

"We're not going to kill her" John said, "we're taking her with us".

--

An hour later Kate was sitting up on the bed while John and Gibbs explained the plan.

"Why me?" she asked when John was finished, "what makes me less important than you?"

"Humanity is at war in our time" John said, "things would be a lot better if I was there. I promise you would be safe there".

"Why? I can make sure I never meet this person you say is your ancestor" Kate said.

"Kate, they say doing that could possibly lead to running into this man later down the road" said Gibbs. "Kate, the way I see it is that you have to go"

Kate just sat there taking what John had told her. "I'll do it" she replied, "I always wanted to see the future I guess" she said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly the lights in the station started to dim a little, followed by intense vibrations. Gibbs and Kate followed John to the bridge where everyone else was gathered.

"Its the time bubble surrounding the station" Cortana explained, "its collapsing".

"How long?" Fred asked.

"Too long to get to the prowler and get the device into the station to use it" said Cortana, "we have just enough time to get off".

"So much for your station" said Gibbs.

"We need to move" said Nicole.

Cortana winked of the holopad and her chip appeared a second later. Fred took it and inserted her into his armor, due to the fact John was still in the ODST garb.

They made it to the tram system and they took it across the station to the hangar bay. Outside of the windows they could see the the bubble as energy cascaded across it, it was shrinking fast, half the MAC gun had already disappeared. The tram stopped and they all disembarked and ran toward the hangar door. Kate stumbled and fell half way and Nicole went back for her, but when she reached her the decompression alarm sounded as one of the windows in the hall was broke by a cascade. The blast doors shut sealing off the breach but also isolating Nicole and Kate on the other side of the second door. They had transparent sections so Gibbs and Tony ran over and saw Nicole and Kate looking back.

"Is there another way around?" Tony asked.

"It would take too long" Cortana said from inside Fred's armor. "We're almost out of time".

"We're not leaving Kate!" said Tony.

"Tony, they're right" said Gibbs as he grabbed Tony by the arm. He looked back and saw Kate mouth "go" from the other side of the blast door. Tony was forced to turn away and he sprinted through the door followed by Gibbs. They bounded down the stairs and jumped into the black cat.

"Cortana, get us out of here" Fred said as he inserted Cortana into the ship. She engaged the engines and smashed through the glass doors of the hangar. She patched the feed from the external cameras into one of the screes down there and Gibbs, Tony and McGee were forced to watch as the bubble collapsed and swallowed Nassau station.


	10. Chapter 10: who's warning who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or NCIS **

**chapter 10: who's warning who**

May 27, 2004

location: Indiana

Gibbs and his team along with Director Sheppard, Fornell, Ducky, Abby and Blue Team using borrowed navy dress uniforms filed past Kate's empty casket. In the cover-up of the airstrip shoot out, the report stated that Kate died with Ari when his plane was destroyed. Fornell and Sheppard had done a fairly air tight job in covering up the Spartan's involvement. Each of them set a rose on Kate's casket, even Linda.

"Ziva?" Sheppard asked.

"She's accompanying the remains we ID'd as Ari's back to Tel Aviv" Gibbs replied as he filed past the casket. Abby payed her respects to Kate's family and asked if she could play a song on her tape recorder she was carrying.

"Do we know if the station was really destroyed?" Gibbs asked John, away from the others.

"Cortana analyzed the sensor longs and determined that the bubble didn't destroy Nassau" John said, "she said it had become unstuck in time, that it would keep jumping to random points in time, staying there for only brief periods before jumping again".

"Don't you think that would be a risk for everyone's future?" said Gibbs.

"Nicole's a Spartan" said John, "from what Fred told me about her she'll make sure history isn't altered. Plus she has Agent Todd watching her back".

"Couldn't think of a better team for the job" said Gibbs. "its been one hell of an adventure" said Gibbs as he extended his hand, "and an honor".

"The honor was mine" John said as he took Gibbs' hand.

"Watch yourself, Master Chief" said Gibbs as he joined the rest of his people, Abby started to play her jazz music. Gibbs walked with her and Sheppard with McGee, Tony, Ducky and Fornell behind them.

"You know, I'm actually going to miss them" Linda commented as John led his team out of the cemetery and over into the woods where Cortana had parked.

* * *

October 3, 2552

location: black cat sub prowler in orbit of Earth

John and his team sat in the cockpit of the prowler, decked out in their MJOLNIR armor having just emerged from the time vortex. He regained consciousness first and revived the rest of his team.

"Cortana, tell me we're back?" John said.

"I'm picking up UNSC signals from all over" said Cortana, "its safe to say we're back".

"But are we back in our timeline?" John asked.

"Only one way to know" said Cortana, "I'm hailing HIGHCOM".

General Strauss' face appeared on the main screen.

"_Chief, is that you?"_ he asked, _"you were supposed to come back in a ODP"_.

"Its a long story" said John, "I should probably explain in person".

"You're cleared to land at Sydney" said Strauss, "welcome back".

John and Linda both let out a sigh of relief, the timeline was fixed.

* * *

May 28, 2004

location: Washington navy yard, NCIS headquarters

Gibbs strolled into Abby's lab to see what she had called him down for. Abby was standing with McGee and Tony at her computer.

"Boss, I got an email from my cousin out in California" said McGee, "she said she was having trouble with her grandmother's bee keeper website".

"What does this have to do with NCIS?" Gibbs asked.

"Take a look at this" said Abby as she brought up the homepage on the plasma. Suddenly a black box appeared over the homepage followed by several lines of text.

HALT - MODULE CORE HEMORRHAGE

Control has been yielded to the  
SYSTEM PERIL DISTRIBUTED REFLEX. **grope:** **seeker !attach Princess** **fail "msg: SPDR-5.14.3** evade evade evade !probe extern proc 1 rogue proc !bite rogue proc 1 recurse

clean !splotch confidence 100

COUNTDOWN TO WIDE AWAKE AND PHYSICAL:

198706:08:09:16:081

Make your decisions accordingly.

"What's with the countdown?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, boss" said McGee, "but I checked the servers and this message appeared at the same time Nassau station disappeared. The errors started happening for about a day or so before".

"What is it counting down to?" Gibbs asked.

"A date" said Abby, "I ran the math and if the server is still around, the countdown will Reach zero on October 22, 2552".

"does the website say what will happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Most of the errors are cryptic messages, Gibbs" said Abby. "They refer to a sleeping princess most of the time".

"It looks like we got a warning about the future, boss" said Tony.

"Left by Blue Team?" McGee asked.

"But why would they be so cryptic?" said Gibbs.

"Who says it was even those Spartans?" said Tony.

"Its ironic, Gibbs" said Abby, "we just lost our only chance to warn the future about something that's going to happen to them".

"Something tells me that whatever happens, the Master Chief can handle it" said Gibbs as he looked at the numbers as they slowly decreased. Then at the address for the website.

Ilovebees .com

**

* * *

**

message from the general:

don't forget a review 


End file.
